The Last Moment
by Kiisa
Summary: After being sent on a scouting mission, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi find something in Bladewater that may change their lives forever... Rated 'M' For a much later Chapter... -SasuNaru... Oc's are present-
1. Weird Prologe Thingy

Hello everyone! This will be my fist story that I have started on my own… So pwease be nice with the criticism… BegsAnd if you have any helpful advice pwease share… Q,Q 

**DISCLAMER- I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters **

**Weird Prologue-Thingy**

The group of three ninja traveled quietly down the forest-shrouded path. After receiving the mission from Tsunade, Kakashi immediately rounded up his team, having to leave Sakura behind to assist the hokage. So being just Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, it may quieter than expected. 

After their first night, they had began to reach their destination, only to be delayed by one small encounter that would have a major impact on both their mission and their lives…

Please Excuse the shortness of this… I'm wanting to see if this works and I'm going to get the 1st chapter up hopefully within the next day… I promise! Begins to write to next chapter


	2. Chapter One: Bladewater Village

_Yes I have the next chapter….;; I dun think it's very good but I'll let you all decide that… I'm very srry for the short Prologue thingy and promise to make it up to you all,.,_

Chapter One- Bladewater Village

After packing up the rest of their supplies, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke headed out towards their destination. The air was cool, since the sun had just begun to rise. The grass beneath their feet was soft and soaked with dew that would soon glisten in the morning sun.

"If we are all set then we'd better get going if we are to reach the village by noon." Kakashi smiled through his mask at his students in front of him.

"Why do we have to be up this early?" Naruto yawned sleepily, scratching his sides, "All we have to do is run faster if we had just slept a little longer…" He began to lean over to his side, to rest his head on anything it could find… Which just so happened to be a certain Uchiha's shoulder.

"Get off dobe." Sasuke snapped as he shoved the blonde off of him.

Quickly regaining his balance, Naruto pouted softly at the raven before following Kakashi who had begun to walk off earlier. 

As they neared the village, it seemed as if the air around them got thicker, making a little harder to breathe. All the while, an inner battle between Kyuubi and Naruto raged as the need to give into him became stronger as they approached their destination. 

'Stupid fox…' Naruto thought to himself, 'Getting all worked up over nothing…'

**'Where have I felt that presence before...' **Kyuubi growled in the back of Naruto's mind, '**It seems so familiar...'**

Just then, Sasuke realized that Naruto began to fall behind, staring off into nothing with an angry look on his face. He took a quick peep over his shoulder and stopped, turning to face the spaced out ninja.

"Oi." Sasuke called, immediately snapping Naruto out of his daze, "You okay?"

"Psh... Hell yeah I am!" The blonde stated, his voice quivering a bit from the strain of standing up to the riled up fox inside him, "Just thinking of other ways to kick your ass the next chance I get!"

Sasuke, not satisfied nor believing Naruto's response, quirked an eyebrow. But before he had his chance to say anything else, the bushes around them rustled violently. Immediately spinning around, Sasuke naturally activated his sharingan, eyes scanning the bushes. Kakashi, book back in his pouch, stood near a tree with a kunai at the ready. Naruto merely readied himself, glancing wearily at the bushes around him.

A man suddenly stumbled from the bushes, covered in blood and scratches. His face showed nothing but pure fear, eyes wide and tearing as if he just saw the gates of Hell himself. The man stumbled over to Kakashi, grabbing hold of his jounin vest to keep himself from falling over. Seeing no threat, Kakashi merely looked down at the man, seeing a Sound village headband around his neck. The silver haired man's expression turned dark.

"Please! You have to help me!" The man begged, tugging at Kakashi's vest, "She's there... She escaped! Free'd the hostages and is killing us all one by one! You have t-"

The man was silented by a kunai to the throat. Peering behind the man, Kakashi saw Sasuke, a bloody kunai in hand. His expression was cold.

"Sound ninja..." The Uchiha spat coldly as he dropped the tainted knife, "They deserve no mercy. Now we know why we were sent to look for survivers..."

"But we could've taken him hostage and gotten more information as to why Bladewater was attacked in the first place..." Kakashi stated cooly, placing the mans body on the ground and wiping off his jacket which was nearly soaked with blood.

By this time the wind began to pick up, carrying along with it the sound of dying screams that sounded to close for comfort. The three Ninja immediatly took off towards the sound, dashing through the forest underbrush as quickly as possable until they found an open clearing. The air was filled with the scent of decaying bodies and blood, causeing Naruto to almost gag and Sasuke to cover his nose with his long sleeve, squinting in disgust. The feild was full of dead Sound ninja, several stacked upon each other from quick deaths. The sound of clashinf steel and more cries of death were heard in the center of the clearing. Looking up, Naruto found the source. A girl was fending off several men while protecting a small group of children. She was covered in scrathes and blood not of her own. Upon slaying the last attacker, Her vicious gaze immediatly turned to the small group, her solid red eyes paralyzing the three. In the blink of an eye she made a charge for the group, her nails grew about four inches longer, appearing to look as daggers laced upon her finger tips. Just as she neared the group, she stopped, wide-eyed, dead in her tracks, her gaze fixed on Naruto.

**_Well... That's that... .; Sadly enough I dun really like this chapter. But that's up for you all to decide. But at least I got it up the day of my Prolouge... Cheers That's an achievment! Wh00t! Please review and tell me what you all thought of it! Pwease and Ty,.,_**


	3. Chapter Two: Discovery Pt1

_Whoot! The next chapter… I don't have all that much to say so please enjoy:D _

DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form…. T.T

Chapter Two: Discovery 

The girl's gaze switched from surprise to anger within seconds. Her dagger-like nails shrunk back into her hands, returning them to normal length. She straitened her posture, going from charging to power walking the whole way to the stunned kitsune before her. The three men were paralyzed, caught in the grip of her solid red eyes. Naruto on the other hand was merely frozen with surprise, Kyuubi roaring inside of him.

'How can she still be alive!' Kyuubi shouted with rage, 'I should've stayed and finished her personally 16 years ago!'

Sasuke's sharingan was still active, his eyes tracing her movement although he himself couldn't move. Once he realized she was headed towards Naruto, he willed his body to turn and attack. Kakashi forced a hand into his pouch and pulled a kunai. In one quick motion, he threw it and drew another just in case the first failed to hit.

Dodging the kunai as easily as it came, the girl stopped and began to laugh, her hold on the 2 other ninja decreased rapidly. Immediately feeling their freedom, they simultaneously ran to stand beside Naruto.

"What kind of demon gets captured and sealed?" She laughed, "That's pathetic! Especially for you, Kyuubi."

At this point, Naruto's will was being overcome by the fox's rage. 

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked sternly, looking over the girl. 'Judging by her wear she isn't of the Sound…"

The girl had long silver hair, solid red eyes with a single long canine. She wore what appeared to be armor made of a tan fur like material with a bone covering one shoulder. She wore pants made of the same material, small pouches and bags hung from the top of them. 

"Your container seems to be good at keeping you tame…" The sneered, completely ignoring Kakashi's question, "Tell me… have the years left you weakened? Or are you just afraid to see that I'm still alive?"

"Enough!" A low voice came from behind Sasuke.

Kakashi and Sasuke immediately looked over their shoulder to see Naruto's hand shove them to the side so he could see the silver-haired girl in front. The kitsune's eyes were red with a diamond in the center. The whisker marks on his cheeks were darker and his nails resembled claws. His face showed nothing but pure anger.

"What's the matter with you!" Sasuke hollered at Naruto from the side, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"I should've finished you off myself when I had the chance to 16 years ago Silvaria…" Naruto growled in a deep voice, "Yet I believed those villagers would finish you off in that state… what a fool I was."

"I'm surprised that you still remember you traitor!" Silvaria shouted, grabbing the collar of Naruto's shirt, "Then you go and send some humans in to destroy what was left of this village! How low can you get?" 

"I've had nothing to do with any trouble since I was locked away." Kyuubi snapped.

"Then what do you know of the Sound's attack? I know that in some way you are apart of this! If you refuse to tell then I'll force the information out of you!" Silvaria balled up her fist and was ready to punch.

"Just to say, whatever happens to me happens to their little friend so I'd watch it if I were you." Kyuubi grinned evilly, pointing over to the side where Sasuke watched in confusion. 

Silvaria tightened her grip before letting the blonde boy fall to the ground. She growled and cursed herself for protecting the innocent. "If I find out that you had _anything_ to do with this I'll kill you myself…"

"Until then I think you'll have some explaining to do…" Kyuubi's voice seemed to fade away as Naruto's eyes began to turn back to their normal sky blue color. The whisker marks thinned back out into small line on his face and the claws retreated. Naruto began to fall over but was caught by Sasuke who was immediately at his side. The raven glared daggers Silvaria before placing Naruto gently on the ground. 

Silvaria's eyes turned from solid red to silver and her single long canine began to retreat back into her mouth. She took a deep breath as she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Yes… Yes I do…" 

_Well there's the 2__nd__ chapter… ;D I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time…_


	4. Chapter Three: Discovery Pt2

_-**Groans and slumps down in her chair- Gawd… what I do for you people's… 2 chapters a day… And to think I thought I was lazy… e,e; either way it may be crap so I apologize in advance! And Thank you for all who gave me advice! Huggles her reviewers I love you all!**_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto in anyway… **

Chapter Three: Discovery Pt. 2

"Now how about you tell us what your connection to all of this is." Kakashi said as he sat Silvaria down on a rock and leaned against a nearby tree, "And what village are you from?"

Silvaria sighed and moved from the rock onto the ground

, glancing back at Sasuke who hasn't once left Naruto's side. It was rather obvious that the raven cared so much for the blonde, seeing he expressed pure worry for the boy.

"I know very well that I've caused alarm for all of you but I mean you and your comrades no harm." Silvaira stated calmly, closeing her eyes in thought, "But seeing as the man is your friend, I'll not lay a hand on him again…"

"That still doesn't answer my question." Kakashi said, his face serious through the mask, "You are obviously not allied with the Sound, seeing as you killed so many. What is your purpose for freeing those hostages, if any?"

Silvaria scoffed and turned to glare at the scarecrow.

"I have no purpose for protecting those humans." She said harshly, "The Sound are my enemies and always will be! If someone is dragged in by their hands that don't belong there then there is no reason for them to be killed without reason! What the did to them was unfogivable!"

"Is your village allied with the Leaf?" Kakashi proded further.

"Psh… I'm no longer apart of any village." Silvaria scoffed, "My past is my own…"

"But you haven't even answered anything!" Sasuke yelled, getting up and grabbing the lunar haired girl by her collar, "Why do you want to kill Naruto! What has he-"

"I never said I wanted to _kill_ your friend." Silvaria interupted, "And as I said before, my past is my own. If I feel that I can trust you with that information I shall give it to you. But until then, I suggest you let me go and tend to your friend."

Sasuke growled angrily before dropping Silvaria and turning back to Naruto. With a small groan, the kitsune sat up holding his head, looking as if he just woke up from a dream. Gently, Sasuke helped him to his feet.

"Although…" Silvaria pondered in a whisper, "I have to know more about them before I can decide my course of action…"

Silvaria walked over to Naruto and put a finger to her lip, looking briefly over him.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as he began to focus again, "Who's this?"

"Silvaria." The girl replied in a sweet tone, taking a step closer to the kitsune, "And you are?"

'I don't trust…' But before Sasuke could finish his thought…

"Uzuma-" The second Naruto's mouth opened, Silvaria planted a brief kiss on his lips, using her canine to put a tiny hole in Naruto's lower lip.

Stumbling backwards with his hand on his mouth, Naruto could feel a small amount of blood trickle down his lip.

"The hell..." He began glancing at the pissed off Uchiha.

"That's very interesting..." Silvaria smiled, licking the last bit og blood from her tooth, "Uzumaki Naruto... Hatake Kakashi," She glanced at the silver haired man, "and Uchiha Sasuke..." She turned to find him beat red with either anger or embaressment. Silvaria smirked, then added, "Dun worry, Sa-Su-Chan," She made sure to define each syllable, "Naru is still yours..."

**_Well that's it for this chapter... T,T I'm so sorry if it didn't turn out all that well... It's 4 in the morning and I'm wracked with worry and this didn't help take my mind off it at all... Either way, Pwease review!_**


	5. Chapter Four: The First Night

_Wh00t! The 4__th__ chapter! Please excuse the late Update… T.T It hasn't been a very good week and I'm really tired but please enjoy! ,.,_

Chapter Four: The First Night 

Sasuke's face grew as red as a tomato at the pet name Naruto him. He quickly turned around, to salvage what little pride he could. Naruto just stood there wide-eyed with a fine blush dusted across his face. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at how flustered the little Uchiha got over such an obvious thing. 

'He probably wasn't expecting his pet name to be used by anyone but Naruto…Seeing as they would never last long enough after they said it.' Kakashi thought as he laughed, 'But still… I'd better keep an eye on her for a while…'

After Silvaria stopped laughing, she took a deep breath to relax herself. Once Sasuke was willing to show his face, he turned and faced Silvaria and Naruto, who's blush had finally died down.

"Since we are all going to the same place, I think that I shall join you." Silvaria said with a smile, "After all, I need to make sure nobody harms you all until I get what I needed…" She added softly after.

"Wait how do you know where we're going?" Naruto questioned, picking up his bag.

"I now know everything that you know Naruto…" Silvaria smiled, "Your going to Bladewater village to search for survivors from the invasion correct?"

"Well yeah but…" Naruto stammered, thinking hard about what all had happened.

"Don't strain your brain Naruto…" Kakashi said as he walked over, "Since we still haven't reached the village and there has already been an attack, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra kunai on your side. I'll just have-"

"Have to keep an eye on me…" Silvaria finished rolling her eyes, "I know, I know…"

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered as he began to sprint through the field of dead bodies, "Well stop standing around and lets go dobe…"

"W-Wait for me Sasuke!" Naruto called after, catching up quickly, "And don't call me that Teme!"

Kakashi merely sighed and muttered something under his breath as he too, took off running after the two teens. Silvaria glanced over at the bodies in the field with a cold stare before following suit.

Later that night, the small group made camp. They all sat silently around the fire, all except Silvaria who sat on a branch in a tree nearby. The walk had been silent, nobody wanting to ask or answer questions or talk about the mission in anyway.

"The possibility remains that there still could be some ninja running around the forest, we shall set up watches for the night." Kakashi began, poking the fire with a large stick, "I'll take the first, Naruto second and Sasuke last."

"It's alright if you all don't trust me but I'll keep a watch too…" Silvaria stated as she jumped down from the branch, now standing in front of the fire, "I don't need as much sleep as you humans do and I usually stay up at night so I'll accompany your watches if you'd like." She smiled slightly at the group who glanced at each other with questioning stares.

"Alright then…" Kakashi agreed, "I'm looking forward to talking with you, Silvaria was it?"

"Hey wait just one second!" Naruto yelled standing up, pointing a finger at the lunar-eyed girl, "Why are you calling us 'humans' when you're just like us?"

A cold sneer crept over Silvaria's features as she walked in front of Naruto, looking up at the tall kitsune.

"Because I'm not human…" She said in a creepy tone, "I'm a vampire."

The word 'vampire' sent shivers down the blondes' back. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, Kakashi's eyes narrowed. After a short moment, Naruto put both hands on his neck and backed away.

"Your not hungry…" Naruto gulped, "Are you?"

"I've already eaten…" Silvaria laughed at his reaction, "And besides… I know better than to feed off of you all! Not friends or comrades… only enemies Naruto…" She smiled reassuringly.

"Uh huh…" Sasuke said blandly as he stood up and went to one of the small tents, "I'm going to bed…"

"I thinks it's about time for you to turn in too Naruto," Kakashi shooed said boy towards the tent Sasuke entered, "Your watch will be in 2 hours…"

"O…K…" The kitsune said, backing up towards the tent, "'Night…"

About 15 minutes after Naruto and Sasuke went to bed, Kakashi and Silvaria were up in a nearby tree.

"Well then Silvaria," Kakashi started, "Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"I take it I have no say in the matter, you'll do it anyway." Silvaria stated as she laid her back against the main trunk of the tree, getting into a more comfortable position.

"You said that you hated the Sound for something they did that was unforgivable correct?"

"Yes… They kill innocent people just for their own gain and make people suffer to please their simple minds. War is nothing more than a pass-time for them…

"I'm not as easy to brush off as that… What did they do to_ you_?"

Silvaria sat up and glared daggers at the jounin beside her.

"What do you _care_ about it?" She said coldly.

"I was just curious to see what really fuels your anger towards them…" Kakashi stated coolly, closing his visible eye.

"They slaughtered my village and took my family hostage…" Silvaria began, every word dripping with bitterness, "Being the head family, the raiders thought it to be fun to let the children watch as the parents were slain right before their eyes, only to come at them next. Only reason I escaped is because I did what no vampire at my age should… I killed the remainder of the raiders and fled the village, forced to survive on my own."

"And you take it upon yourself to protect those who are defenseless against them?"

"You can say that…" Silvaria said, her tone softer now, "If any sound ninja crossed my path I'd slay them on sight…"

"You said you knew everything that Naruto knew, ne?" Kakashi said suddenly. Silvaria merely nodded. "So you would know everything he knew about Sasuke… as well as what he was in the past."

"So what your saying is-"

"Sasuke is an ex-sound ninja and you know… So are you going to kill him too?" Kakashi finished, a threatening tone seeping through.

Silvaria paused, standing up on the branch and peering up into the sky, her silver eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"I couldn't take the Uchiha's life anyway…" She said kindly with a smile, "In case you didn't know, Naruto cares too much for him. I couldn't inflict such a wound on someone I never intended to hurt."

A smile crept up under Kakashi's mask as he pulled out his book.

"Well since that was settled," He stated as he made himself comfortable on the branch, "I think I'll read for a bit."

"What kinda watcher watches while reading porn?" Silvaria giggled.

"Me…" Kakashi said proudly, turning a page with a small blush on his face.

"You know what…" Silvaria said as she jumped off the branch, "I'm going to bed… I'm not going to listen to you giggle and straiten up because of your silly book…"

"I thought you didn't need a lot of sleep…"

"I do now…" Silvaria said under her breath as she got comfortable at the base of the tree. 'Tomorrow will be interesting…"

_Okay then… That's that! Please review and tell me what you all think! Review will hopefully cheer me up… XD_


	6. Chapter Five: Bladewater's Demise

_**Lol Hello again everyone! :D Here is the 5**__**th**__** chapter! And to all my reviewers, yes… Silvaria is a vampire… Muhahaha. But weather she'd good or evil…**_

Chapter Five: Bladewater's Demise

The night had gone on without a single attack, leaving the small group more rested. After everything was packed up, Sasuke glanced around, noticing that something was missing. 

"Oi… Kakashi…" Sasuke spoke up, looking back over the campsite, "Where's that Silvaria girl?"

"Well if she's a vampire then she can't be in sunlight because she's allergic!" Naruto stated proudly.

"She was out in the sun yesterday baka!" Sasuke said sweat dropping.

'I should've kept a closer eye on her…' Kakashi thought gravely, his eyes narrowing, 'With what she knows from Naruto, she'll have all the information from the mission and our plans… Was she a spy?'

"Man…" Came a voice from the bushes behind Naruto, causing the blonde to jump.

All eyes turned towards the bushes that now began to rustle. 

"I should've known that there would've been nothing left in the village library…" The voice continued, slightly louder as it neared, "But at least I managed to get a few maps…"

The second something stepped out of the bush, Sasuke immediately attacked, grabbing hold of the person's arm only to be knocked to the ground, something pressed against his neck.

"Dammit Sasuke!" Silvaria said as she stepped out of the bushes completely, "I thought you were another scout…"

"Where were you?" Kakashi immediately questioned in a serious tone, "Why were you gone so early?"

"God I should've known I'd be interrogated again…" Silvaria groaned. "I went back to the wreaked town to look for anything I could find that would have any use for you all. This, unfortunately, was all I found…"

The lunar-eyed girl tossed the jounin a few scrolls as she retracted her dagger like nails that were centimeters away from Sasuke's neck. Naruto helped the stunned Uchiha to his feet, before the raven had anytime to refuse his help due to his pride. 

Kakashi carefully opened a scroll, looking over the map it contained. After studying it a few seconds, he looked up from his reading.

"This is a map of Bladewater." The scarecrow said, "But it isn't even close to the one we have."

"Because this show's old underground tunnels that people may have used to escape in." Silvaria explained, "I thought it could've been some use."

"Does that mean we can go now?" Naruto mumbled, "I'm tired of just standing here…"

"Well it's still a ways before we reach Bladewater so we better get moving." Sasuke said, quickly moving ahead of everyone.

"Oh come on Sasuke…" Naruto called with a smirk, "Don't be mad you lost to a GIRL!!"

"I'M NOT MAD BECAUSE I LOST TO HER!!" Sasuke quickly yelled back. After realizing that he mad it even more obvious, he quickly composed himself and walked faster.

Kakashi and Naruto began to laugh and Silvaria merely snickered. Messing with Sasuke was always fun…

Finally, after a silent walk, Bladewater Village was seen a short distant away. As they approached, the air seemed to have a stinging feel to it; an eerie calm fell over them.

The village was a ghost town, although it was all perfectly intact. The wind whistled through the empty buildings, slamming shutters against the walls and picking up dust.

"I thought baa-chan said this place was attacked." Naruto said, uneasiness flooding him, "But it doesn't look like it was touched."

"It doesn't feel like there is any genjustsu cast over this place." Sasuke stated, activating his sharingan to get a better look around the empty village.

Silvaria took a few steps forward before coming to an immediate stop. Her eyes widened as she saw a little boy covered in blood stagger from a building. The little boy's eyes were filled with tears as he held out a trembling hand at his only hope in front of him

"Mommy?" He cried, stumbling close enough to grab onto Silvaria's belt pouches, "Mommy… Mommy where's daddy?"

Silvaria watched as the boy looked up at her with his teary green eyes. Memories of her parents being slain passed as a slideshow in her mind, remembering the pain that she felt… and what this little boy is feeling twenty times worse.

"Kaka…" The words were caught in the back of her throat when she saw the boy drop to his knees crying out in pain. That immediately brought Kakashi and the others running.

Silvaria knelt before the boy, placing a hand on his head and whispered in a kind voice; "Everything will be alright… Daddy is waiting for you on the other side…"

Naruto's eyes widened the instant he saw the small body hit the ground with a soft thud. Sasuke merely looked away, his eyes closed with a sad expression on his face. Kakashi looked at the boy sadly as Silvaria rose to her feet.

"I'll be sure to make them pay…" She said as she clenched her fists, "They'll pay…"

"Oh we will, will we?" A voice cackled, echoing off all of the buildings to confuse its source. Everyone was now turned around, creating a small circle with everyone's backs facing the center. Kunai at the ready, both Naruto and Kakashi were ready for a fight, Sasuke with his sharingan and Silvaria with her elongated nails.

A figure appeared on the rooftop two buildings down.

"My, my… It appears to be my lucky day." The sound of that voice sent a little red flag up in Sasuke's head, "If it isn't my lovely Uchiha. I guess I should've known you'd go crawling back to that pathetic demon of yours. And I think I remember you…" The man's snake-like eyes were now fixed on Silvaria. "My scouts told me about a weird girl running through the woods attacking my soldiers. But I'm sure that's why I remember you…"

Sasuke gave a low and threatening growl at the figure on the rooftop. Everyone but Silvaria recognized that cold voice. After all it was burned into everyone's memories…

"Orochimaru…" Naruto said under his breath before he spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing what I do best…" Orochimaru sneered as he disappeared and reappeared behind the unsuspecting kitsune, a kunai pinned at his neck, "Taking back what was supposed to me mine…"

_**Yes, I know, I'm evil for leaving it here. T,T But I promise the next chapter will come very soon! Pwease pwease Review and tell me what you though and what I can improve on! Arigato! XD**_


	7. Chapter Six: Cold Truth Revealed

Lol Hello again everyone

_**Wh00t! –Cheers and dances- I'm actually quite surprised that I'm not a few days late on this update… O.O; I had to work on another story chapter and was worried I'd be really late for this one… Lol **_

_**-Pats herself on the back-**_

Chapter Six- The Cold Truth Revealed

"What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled at the man on the rooftops.

"Doing what I do best…" Orochimaru cackled as he disappeared and reappeared behind the unsuspecting kitsune, "Taking back what's rightfully mine…"

Sasuke was the first to turn and slash at Orochimaru, who easily let go and dodged. He jumped back a small way's from the group, who had now began to charge at him.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him again!" Sasuke yelled attacking with a kunai in hand. Kakashi quickly followed as well as Naruto, all three attacking the snake man at once.

Orochimaru had easily dodged every attack, looking back to see that the fourth person was missing. Seeing her chance, Silvaria leapt from the shadows of a building behind him and reared her hand back, slashing the man with her dagger nails. Orochimaru vanished, leaving a log behind.

"Kuso!" Silvaria yelled as she stopped herself from falling forward, "It was a clone!"

"Four against one isn't exactly all that fair now is it?" Orochimaru's voice echoed once more off the buildings, confusing the source, "I think that I should even it out a bit…"

A snake appeared on the mans' shoulder. Orochimaru quickly gave it a scroll and it disappeared with a 'poof'. After a few moments, a man in a black trench coat appeared beside him, a hood casting a shadow over his face.

"You called for me my Lord?" The man's voice seemed calm.

"That was fast Soro** (1)**…" Orochimaru said quietly, "I want you to go after the girl. You remember her don't you?"

The man gave a small nod and removed his hood, revealing his long blonde hair and navy blue eyes. Silvaria immediately recognized the man, forcing herself to stand her ground and not attack.

"Who's that?" Kakashi whispered to Sasuke.

"You think that I would know…" Sasuke hissed back. "He wasn't there when I was… and if he was I never saw him."

Before anything else was said, the ground below Kakashi began to rumble, a snake immerging and wrapping itself around the scarecrow's leg. 

Sasuke and Naruto jumped away from the man on reflex, knowing the jounin can most likely escape. Orochimaru came from behind, a kunai in his hand about to strike. Naruto quickly turned and blocked it with his own kunai, pushing the snake man away. Silvaria ran at Orochimaru, her hand about to strike when a man appeared in front of him.

"I believe that I am your opponent…" The cloaked man stated, "I don't think we need to be introduced… Silvaria." A small grin appeared on his face when the lunar eyed girl jumped back.

Naruto and Sasuke merely ran by, focusing on Orochimaru, Kakashi soon following suit after he broke free of the snakes grip. Soro disappeared and reappeared behind Silvaria, a dagger in his hand aimed at her back. She turned quickly and blocked, tangling the dagger in her nails.

"You're still on their side huh?" Silvaria growled as she pushed Soro away, "All those experiments that you did… you think I'd not come back for revenge?" She charged forth, slashing at the man with her hands.

"I'm surprised that you're not happy that we spared you a grueling death…" Soro sneered, disappearing and appearing a small ways in front of her, "You should be more grateful for escaping with your life."

The blue eyed man bit the tip of his finger, causing a small amount of blood to drip down his finger. Silvaria charged again, nails at the ready. In the blink of an eye, Soro appeared in front of her, bloody finger to her forehead. It all seemed to move in slow motion as Soro drew a symbol on her forehead and formed a quick hand seal. He closed his eyes and whispered: "Seal."

Silvaria's scream carried its way through to the rest of the fights, stopping them for a few moments. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all looked back towards the sound, only to see the cloaked man deliver a kick that sent Silvaria flying through the wall of a near by building.

"Oi!" Naruto started to run over but was stopped by Soro.

Sasuke immediately turned and began to run over to help but Orochimaru grabbed his arm and threw him back into Kakashi.

"Don't think I'm going to let you help your little fox do you?" The sannin grinned evilly, "I'm sure he can handle himself…" 

Sasuke and Kakashi quickly recovered kunai's in hand. Meanwhile, Naruto was fixed on dodging Soro's fast attacks with his sword and his free hand.

"This is getting boring…" Orochimaru said as he managed to land a blow on Kakashi's chest, sending flying into the ground, "Let's finish this up now Soro."

Soro gave a brief nod, grinning at the trapped kitsune in front of him. He pulled his hood over his head and within mere seconds, he sunk beneath the ground. Sasuke and Kakashi were to busy with Orochimaru to even notice when Soro came back up, engulfing Naruto in full shadow and vanishing.

"Well it was fun to play 'Tag' with my little raven again but now that I have what I want I'll be going now." Orochimaru said with his signature sneer. 

Soro had appeared on the rooftop where they both had encountered the group, holding something in his arms. Orochimaru then appeared next to him. Sasuke looked up and was infuriated by what he saw. Naruto was held in the cloaked mans' arms, apparently unconscious. 

"Naruto!" He yelled as he began to charge forward until he felt something hold him back. He turned to see Kakashi holding his arm tightly, a serious expression under his mask.

"Don't Sasuke! That's obviously what he _wants_ you to do!" Kakashi stated, glancing up at the blonde's two captors.

"Now let's play a little game of "Hide-&-Seek" shall we?" Orochimaru snickered, placing a hand around Naruto's neck, "If you fail to find us by tomorrow night, we'll kill your precious friend. Every hour it takes you to find us, something bad will happen… weather to you or to him, so you all had better hurry. If you do find us before the time is up, we'll give him up."

"That hardly seems fair…" Kakashi said under his breath, trying his hardest to keep Sasuke still.

"So until then…" The sannin's voice faded as he and his accomplice vanished.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled, finally breaking free of Kakashi's grip, "That bastard! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Kakashi relaxed slightly, suddenly remembering about their other 'comrade'. He glanced over to the shattered building, looking over it to see if he can find any traces of Silvaria. He found her hand hanging out of a pile of rubble.

"Sasuke, worry about that later…" Kakashi stated as he walked over to what remained of the building, "Help me uncover Silvaria."

Sasuke hurriedly pulled out large rocks and pieces of wood until he found her body. Kakashi hoped in and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her and placing her down in a clear patch of dirt.

Her head was bleeding profusely the rest of her body covered in small yet deep cuts and scraps. On her forehead was a symbol; a cat's eye surrounded by a circle with what looked like lightning going from the eye to the edge of the circle. Silvaria lay on the ground without moving, her skin cold to the touch.

"What's that seal?" Kakashi questioned to himself, looking at it closely, "I've never seen anything like it…"

"Is she even alive?" Sasuke asked, placing his head on her chest and listening for a heartbeat. There was one, but very faint and slow.

"Even is she is I don't know how to help her…" Kakashi muttered, "The seal looks like dried blood."

"But that could be her blood." Sasuke stated.

"Hold on… Let me wipe some away then." Kakashi smeared the seal slightly as he wiped the blood away. Silvaria shot up, eyes wide and coughing as if she had just nearly drowned. Surprised, Sasuke and Kakashi naturally took a step back, hands on their weapons.

"That…-cough- bastard…" She coughed, getting to her knees, "What happened?"

"They enemy ran off with Naruto." Kakashi explained, taking out a water canteen and handing it to her, "We have to find him by nightfall tomorrow if we want to save him. But every hour it takes us to find for him, something bad is going to happen… to either us or him."

"Still have that map of the Undergrounds?" Silvaria asked as she got to her feet.

"Yeah…"

"We'll start there…"

_**Soro is actually a character I've had ever since I was little. He's usually a good guy in any scenario but I gave it a twist outside my usual…**_

_**There's another chapter for you! :D I'm sorry if it took me awhile. T.T I've been busy all day and we go back to school tomorrow… -Sarcastically- Yeah… So updates might be a day late or so… T,T Please review and tell me what you all thought!**_


	8. Chapter Seven: The Hunt Begins

Lol Hello again everyone

_**I'm so sorry for the late update!! –glances at neglected schoolwork in the corner- But I've been really busy around the house and at school…T.T I'm the cook and maid afterwards most of the time and between that and the 2 projects I've been given… Well… -,-; I've been busy… Please enjoy!**_

Chapter Eight: The Hunt Begins

The group managed to find their way to an underground entrance. Sasuke, being as impatient as he was to find his Naruto, blew up the sealed doorway without hesitation. After he entered, Kakashi began to climb down, asking the wounded Silvaria if she needed any help.

"I'm fine…" She hissed clenching at her side as she squatted down, "Just go I'll be there in a sec…"

Kakashi sighed and jumped what seemed like 20 feet into the dark pit of what looked more like a sewer than an underground city. Silvaria felt the edge she was standing on crumble, plummeting down with a small 'eep' of surprise. The scarecrow looked up only to be covered in dust and knocked to the ground, something or someone lying on his back.

"What did I land on?" Silvaria asked before crawling off of what she thought was a pile of dust.

"Not what," Sasuke corrected, leaning against the wall and pointing to the 'pile of dust' "Who."

Kakashi let out a small groan as he climbed out of the pile, dusting himself off as he went.

"Gah! I'm sorry Kakashi!" Silvaria helped the man up, ignoring the dizzy feeling she got in her head, "You alright?"

"Dusty, but fine." Was the silver hairs response before walking over to Sasuke, "We had better hurry before something bad happens. Be on your guard… anything that moves that you can't identify, kill."

"Alright." Both Sasuke and Silvaria said in unison continuing after the jounin.

After what seemed like forever, they finally found a small torch that Sasuke easily lit and got a better look around. It was still rather dark but better than before. They began to turn a corner when the floor began to shake violently, knocking the three against the wall to prevent from falling. It suddenly came to a halt, following a dead silence before the ceiling above caved in.

"Run!" Sasuke managed to yell before the rocks began to hit the ground, echoing off the walls to make it seem much louder than it really was.

They were pelted with semi-large rocks, scratching and causing small amounts of blood to seep over Sasuke's pale face. Silvaria was staggering behind, barely able to keep up with them all and was nearly crushed by a piece of rock rolling behind her. The group narrowly escaped the collapse, but not without some injury.

"Everyone alright?" Kakashi coughed through the dust, listening carefully for a response.

"I'm all –cough- in one piece!" Sasuke's voice drifted through the dust.

"Silvaria?" Kakashi began to wave his arm through the dust, hearing no response after a few seconds.

"Right over here…" Came a weak reply a little bit ahead of where Sasuke stood.

The smoke finally cleared and Sasuke and Kakashi found their way to Silvaria's side by the wall near a corner. She held her side and her face twisted slightly in pain. Out of the corner of her eye, Silvaria could seem their stares of concern.

"I've had much worse injuries than these so don't even worry." The lunar eyed girl smiled weakly as she places a hand in a small pool of her own blood, "I can fix them up in a second and then I'll come and take care you Sasuke…"

"If you could heal them earlier then why didn't you?" Sasuke asked wiping the blood from his forehead as Kakashi looked back at the cave in they barely escaped.

"It takes time and a toll on me as well. Now shush." She responded, holding her hand out in front of her and closing her eyes in concentration. All the blood on the ground began to drift from her body into her hand, forming a small ball of the crimson essence. Every last drop she had on her clothes came off and after a few moments, was swirling within the ball. She slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself away from the wall. Silvaria then slammed the ball against her chest, a bright red glow shown throughout the caverns.

"The hell..?" Sasuke whispered, flinching at the sudden bright light. But within moments, it was gone and there Silvaria stood, her clothing was fixed and looked as if she had never gone into battle and her wounds were gone.

"Now…" Silvaria mumbled and walked over to Sasuke, placing her index and middle fingers in a fresh drop of the raven's blood, "Your turn."

"That looked rather painful…" Kakashi said as the same thing happened with Sasuke, only the ball of blood was much smaller.

Sasuke, not expecting the large jolt of pain following, let out a small groan, as if he just recovered from a punch.

"Told you." Silvaria said before straightening her posture, "It takes its toll…"

Naruto took a deep breath before he gave another tug at the chains.

"It's pointless to keep trying that Uzumaki…" Soro sighed as Naruto relaxed himself, panting and covered in sweat.

"I'm… not going… to give up." The kitsune yanked at the chain one more time before taking his usual five minute break.

"My, my Naru-Chan, you're still trying to break those chains?" Orochimaru's voice came through the open door as he walking in, holding something under a piece of cloth, "If you tire yourself out then it won't be very fun to play with you."

"How long has it been since we left Orochimaru-Sama?" Soro asked as he looked up, "I'm pretty sure it's been more than an hour."

"Oh it has… In fact it's about to be the second and I'm preparing for that now." Orochimaru said with an evil smirk across his face. The sannin approached the panting kitsune, placing the cloth covered object out in front of him. "Do you know what this is demon?"

"No…And if it's yours then I don't want to know…" Naruto spat at Orochimaru, turning his head to face the other way.

"I'm sure you'd love to see how your precious Sasuke is holding out don't you?" Orochimaru pulled the cloth off to reveal a crystal ball, an image of Sasuke, Kakashi and Silvaria walking through the undergrounds was revealed. (Think of that weird ball that the 3rd Hokage always used in the beginning of 'Naruto'.)

Naruto immediately looked up, eyes filled with worry and sadness at seeing his lover's expression. Sasuke's eyes were fixed with the intent to kill and even though he wasn't standing there himself, he swore he could feel an aura of pure death surrounding the young Uchiha.

"And now that it's the second hour…" Orochimaru sneered, doing a quick hand seal above the orb, "It's time for the next level."

Sasuke, Kakashi and Silvaria were walking along in the dark underground of Bladewater village. Kakashi was about to check a small room that was found when he could here whispers coming from behind him. He spun around to see Sasuke and Silvaria arguing about something. Before he could return to his work, a bright light in front of him blinded him, forcing him back. A picture of Orochimaru was seen. (Think of it like a T.V in mid air… XD)

"Orochimaru?!" Silvaria said with both anger and surprise.

"We meet again my little Uchiha…" the man's voice made Sasuke's blood boil, "I see that you still haven't found us yet…"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded more than asked, "He better be alive!"

"So rude…" Orochimaru faked a pout before the screen turned to reveal Naruto, his hands chained above his head by a chain hanging from the ceiling.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, struggling at the chains once again.

"It's the second hour and you still haven't me yet." Orochimaru appeared again on the screen, "I'm going to make Naruto suffer for making me wait."

Orochimaru unsheathed a sword and walked towards Naruto, who stared at the blade wide eyed. The sannin ran the blade straight through Naruto's right shoulder, Naruto screamed in pain. Sasuke felt as if his heart had been pulled from his chest, hearing Naruto's screams and knowing it was his fault. Kakashi turned his head, his visible eye closed and fists clenched. Silvaria bit her lip, eyes flashing from silver to full red and back again. Soro merely flinched at the loud sound.

Orochimaru slowly withdrew the sword, twisting as he did. This earned a sudden leap in Naruto's scream. Blood poured over Naruto's black shirt and off of Orochimaru's sword.

"You only have about a day left Sasuke." Orochimaru stated, licking a small amount of the blood that remained on the blade before re-sheathing it, "It'll only get worse from here on in…"

The screen vanished, leaving the group in the dark once again. Sasuke fell on his hands and knees, cursing to himself as he pounded his fist into the ground. Silvaria smirked slightly before relaxing herself.

"Orochimaru's an idiot." She said to Kakashi, "His prim goal was to get us riled up and act recklessly. While this succeeded in a way, he wasn't realizing that he showed too much of his surroundings."

"It was a cave-like background." Kakashi pointed out, "It looked like everything else in this damn cave…"

"Not if you looked at the rest of the room." Silvaria added, walking over to Sasuke and hoisting him up to his feet, "There were a few lanterns as well as a few tables and… the key thing. No door."

Sasuke tore from her grip and glared at her.

"You think he wouldn't _know_ that we would take advantage of that?" The raven said angrily, stepping up to the vampire's face, looking down on her.

"He was expecting you to be too angry or too concerned for Naruto to pay attention to anything but him and Naruto." Silvaria said coolly, unaffected by Sasuke's intense gaze, "You walked right into that. I almost lost it too so I can't say it wasn't easy not to fall into his trap. Kakashi turned away so he didn't lose it. It was smart only in a small way."

"So what you're saying is that he's in a hidden room somewhere." Kakashi took the hint Silvaria dropped earlier, "But that doesn't narrow anything down for us. It could be anywhere! Even places we've already been."

"We don't have time to search everything over again!" Sasuke yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. He grabbed the vampire's shirt, pulling her off the ground. "How do I know that you aren't on Orochimaru's side?! How do I know that you're not just helping so you can kill Kyuubi yourself?"

"You would think I'd sink that low? Taking him while he's down and a wreck?" Silvaria stated coldly, "I think that you didn't hear this the first few times I've said this: _I know EVERYTHING that Naruto knows._ Meaning… I know his feelings for you… And I know that you love him back. You came back from the Sound for him. You told him everything! How you felt, how you regretted ever leaving, how you promised that nothing bad would ever happen to him!"

Sasuke flinched at those words. Silvaria noticed and paused for a moment, lowering her voice yet keeping her semi harsh tone.

"And now you're taking all this upon yourself because you couldn't keep your promise." She said with a bitter tone.

An awkward silence fell over the cavern. Sasuke's expression softened slightly. Was he that easy to read?

He put Silvaria down on the floor, looking down sadly at the ground. After a moment or so, Sasuke walked out of the cavern, sharingan activated as he scanned for movement.

"He's in a hidden cavern right?" The raven called to his comrades, "How do we find it?"

"Search for a hallow spot right?" Kakashi questioned.

"Bats have sonar…" Silvaria smirked. Within seconds, the lunar eyed girl was covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a silver bat with black eyes. "Follow me quickly… I can't stay like this for long."

She let out a deafening screech and took off around a corner, Kakashi and Sasuke quickly following.

'Please… forgive me Naruto…' Sasuke thought as he ran, 'I'll save you… I promise.'

_**That's probably the longest chapter I've written yet… 0,o; But at least that makes up for the late update! XD Please review and tell me what you all think!**_


	9. Chapter Eight: The Search Continues

Lol Hello again everyone

_**Wh00t! Next chapter is up! I'm sorry for getting the chapter numbers mixed up… -.-; I've had a lot on my mind lately… –Glances at her schoolwork in the corner- Oh well… I'll do it later… XD**_

_**Warning- Just a small hint of Orochi&Sasu but Sasuke isn't a willing partner… -.-; **_

Chapter Eight: The Search Continues, Pasts revealed

Silvaria led Sasuke and Kakashi all around the undergrounds. Every minute or so, Silvaria would let out a loud screech and lead them on and on for what seemed like hours.

"How much time do you think we've spent following you?" Kakashi panted as the vampire girl rounded another sharp corner.

"Not too sure… Keep on your guard." The silver bat stated as she stopped abruptly, hovering in the air as her head turned back and forth.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he too, looked around, eyes alert to any movement.

"Never mind… It was just a rat." Silvaria mentally slapped herself, landing on Kakashi's shoulder, "I'm almost at my limit so I'll try and get a few more readings out…"

Silvaria flew off of Kakashi's shoulder and screeched down the curving cavern. After a few seconds, she took off once more, following her own echoes in a certain direction.

Little did they know that they were indeed being watched by something stalking them in mist of the shadows'. A pair of red eyes peered out behind them, narrowing before disappearing from whence they came.

"Where are we?" Sasuke's voice rang through the darkness.

There was a loud crash a small ways in front of them, followed by Silvaria's voice.

"Silvaria?" Kakashi asked warily through.

"That was me! Don't go all battle mode on me please…Ouch." Silvaria bumped into something letting out a small 'eep' when it grabbed her.

"Calm down!" Kakashi's voice whispered from above her, "Where are we?"

"There were three human figures in here…" Silvaria answered, feeling around for Sasuke's arm so they stayed together, "Put your sharingan away Sasuke, you know that it's useless here."

"How did you know it's active if you can't see?" Sasuke muttered, feeling a tug on his shirt.

"Um, One: You always have it activated by reflex in these kinds of situations and two: What makes you think I can't see?"

"You crashed into something…" Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison.

"… Shut up."

A sudden click followed by a bright light shown from in front of them. Everyone squinted at the light before their eyes adjusted and focused, revealing a man standing next to a lantern.

"It seems I didn't expect you to have such abilities Silvaria…" A cold voice came from behind them, "I should've planned that a little better. Shame on me…"

Kakashi quickly turned kunai in hand as he stabbed at the figure, which disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Silvaria were already ganging up on the man in front of them. Realizing it was Soro, Silvaria extended her dagger like nails in a deathly charge. She took a quick slash at the cloaked mans chest, barely grazing it as he instantly jumped away.

"Where's that bastard that's with you?!" Silvaria yelled at the man, knowing Orochimaru was the one that Kakashi tried to cut down.

"You should be more concerned with me than you are with him and pay attention!" Soro retorted, aiming a kick at her face, which she instinctively blocked.

Before she knew it, Silvaria and Soro were engulfed in shadow and disappeared.

"Silvaria!" Sasuke shouted as he spun around where she once stood, "The hell..?"

"Gotcha!" Orochimaru's voice hissed behind the raven.

Sasuke turned and saw Orochimaru emerge from the ceiling, sword in hand with a crazed look on his face. It all seemed to move in slow motion when Sasuke pulled a kunai and blocked the incoming sword, shoving Orochimaru away.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, sharingan eyes glaring daggers at the sannin in front of him.

"Awww… You're so concerned for your little fox demon." Orochimaru cooed, "Why don't you just come back to me? I'm much more fun to play with!" He took a dive with his sword, aiming at Sasuke's chest.

"Tell me where he is!" Sasuke yelled, dodging the sword and countering with a punch. When Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's fist, Sasuke used his other one only getting the same result. "What do you want with him?!"

"I only want to mess with you Sasu-Chan." Orochimaru said with a grin, "You're so easy to provoke, especially with the right bait. Naruto was an easy enough target and seeing as he was so precious to you…Ku ku ku ku. It was only that much easier for me."

Sasuke began to falter, being pushed back by Orochimaru. The sannin felt this and took advantage of it, throwing the young Uchiha into the wall, sending him strait through it. When Sasuke lifted his head, he saw Naruto still hanging from the ceiling, several wounds covering his chest made by swords.

"Naruto!" Sasuke immediately jumped to his feet and ran to the man hanging from the chains.

Naruto's head perked up weakly, eyes dull. Just before Sasuke reached him, Orochimaru appeared in front of him and landed a blow in Sasuke's stomach, sending him to his knees, coughing and struggling to breathe.

Kakashi was busy in the other room. An Orochimaru clone was left behind and was now in a fierce battle with the jounin. But the clone managed to get the better of the tired man and caught him from behind, twisting his arms the wrong way behind his back. He let out a short cry of pain before receiving a blow to the neck, knocking him out for a short while.

Silvaria and Soro clashed for a split before separating again. Silvaria had a few cuts on her arm and one on her cheek. Soro only had a small scratch on his hand.

"Do you still seek revenge on Kyuubi now that you know he's sealed away?" Soro asked with a serious face, "Is that why you keep following him around?"

"What business is it of yours?" Silvaria snapped. "I'm not going to let you all harm him!"

"Why? Because you think you can do for him what you couldn't do for _your _family?"

"What does it matter about the past?! I'll protect Naruto _and _Sasuke because I have that power now!"

"You've only known them about a day and you'd risk your life for them?!"

"Why are you so intent on talking to me when you swore that you'd kill me if you ever had the chance?!" Silvaria's nails had gone back into her hand. She seemed more into the argument than actually wanting to fight. Soro too had been more intent on arguing than fighting.

"Because I love you!"

_**Muhahahaha… XD I sorta like this chapter! Ooo cliff hanger… XD Pwease review and tell me what you think!!**_


	10. Chapter Nine: Pasts Revealed

_**-Huggles her reviewers- XD I love you all so much! I wasn't in a good mood until I read them and I feel better now! And I'm actually in a mood to write! Thank you all so much!**_

Chapter Nine: Pasts Revealed

"Because I love you!"

Silvaria could only stare blankly at the man who swore he'd kill her if he ever saw her again. She opened her mouth to say something but everything got caught in her throat.

"I didn't realize how much I loved you until you left…" Soro whispered softly, expression much kinder than before, "The only reason I stayed near your cell was because I just wanted to be near you… It pained me to see what Orochimaru put you through… I suffered just as much as you did and I only felt worse when you escaped. I was blinded by rage at the fact that the guards were trying to kill you that I lost it and said _I'd_ kill you if I ever saw you again…"

"So… So you've only stayed with Orochimaru because… you were hoping that you'd find me?" Silvaria forced out, "You were using that as… as an excuse to keep searching for me?"

Soro merely looked down; putting it like that made him sound like a stalker but it was true. The cloaked man nodded softly.

"All I wanted was to tell you how I felt… I meant you and your friends no harm. But the second I appeared on the rooftops yesterday and I saw you alive… I swear my heart flew out of my chest. But I had no choice and I had to do as I was told…I'm so sorry for everything that I've put you through. Please forgive me…"

Silvaria felt her heart tug at her chest. Could she really be hearing this? Was this possible?

"I hated Kyuubi for betraying me and handing me over to the sound." Silvaria stated, eyes showing kindness never thought could be shown, "He took me in after the Sound destroyed my village… I actually trusted him and he stabbed me in the back. And the only person I honestly ever felt safe with was you…"

_Flashback_

_There was the sound of keys and a lock turning, followed by the creak of a rusted cell door. A man in a black cloak with blonde hair walked in carrying a tray of food with some water. Shutting the door behind him, the man walked over to a girl with long silver hair who was curled up into a ball, back against the wall. He placed the tray of food down in front of her and stood up. Hearing the dirt shuffle in front of her, the silver haired girl lifted her head, seeing the tray in front of her._

"_You'll only be getting 2 meals a day from now on…" The man said, "Lord Orochimaru wants to see how well you do on the tests without as much food as usual."_

_Receiving no word from the girl, the man turned and began to walk away._

"_Why…"_

_The man turned around, glancing blankly at the girl behind him._

"_Why do you even bother staying here and saying anything to me if I'm just another lab rat?" The girl whispered, her eyes shining with sadness and hopelessness, "You've known me for a week now and you already show me compassion though you've received none from me."_

"_I don't expect anything from you." The man smiled, "After all, you must not think I'm a very good person after all that's happened." _

"_I haven't been shown anything but pain since I was thrown into the Hell hole…"_

"_What's your name?" The cloaked man turned and squatted in front of her, making the girl flinch slightly, "I only know about you from the information that Orochimaru-sama has given me, on your abilities and such but I haven't gotten your name…"_

"_It's Silvaria…" The girl looked up; revealing her silver eyes that glittered in what little light was in the dark cell._

"_That's a pretty name." Soro cast a warm smile, "I'm-"_

"_Soro!!" A voice yelled throughout the outside halls, making its way into the cell, "Where are those vials? I need them now!"_

"_I'll see you at your next meal time…" Soro whispered kindly to Silvaria before he stood up, "Yeah I'm coming…"_

_Days past and Soro came to visit Silvaria more and more often. He came about an hour or so after all of tests were finished to give her time to rest. Silvaria actually enjoyed and looked forward to those visits until that day…_

_Fire went ablaze to the forest around the hideout, sparks flying in the night sky. Silvaria ran through the halls guided by torches until she reached an opening to the outside. Several guards were already following her, swords and spears at the ready. When she stepped outside she found an army waiting for her, all well armed and ready. She took a quick moment to breathe before she began to slash her way through._

_Soro, on the other hand, searched every cell in the whole hideout and couldn't find Silvaria. He realized that all the guards were running outside, hearing the dying screams and shouts for reinforcements coming from that direction. The cloaked man quickly made his way outside only to see the corpse of a soldier fall to the ground. Silvaria stood there in the large circle of men, eyes eye red instead of her usual silver. She was covered in blood not of her own, a canine stuck out from her upper lip. Soro could barely stand to see his own men try to kill her, yet he didn't know why._

_Silvaria noticed the man and quickly made her way through the crowd, feeling a small jerk in her chest when she saw Soro's hurtful expression. Deciding not to look back, she sliced her way through the men until she was nearing a small break in the ranks, letting her go full speed into the cover of a forest… even if it was burning._

_Soro was blinded with anger and grabbed one of his officers by the collar of his shirt, dragging him in front._

"_Why were you attacking her?!" Soro demanded more than asked, "And why were you doing it without __**my**__ order to do so?!"_

"_L-Lord Orochimaru ordered that w-we attack any of the 'lab rats' that t-tried to escape during the attacks…" The frightened officer tried to explain, only being tossed aside by his angry commander._

"_If you ever show yourself again I'll kill you myself Silvaria!!" Soro yelled after the lunar eyed girl._

_Silvaria felt as if she couldn't breathe for a moment, shocked at the mere tone and words that Soro used. Yet she kept running, she ran until she cleared the burning parts of the woods and she continued to run until she tripped over an exposed tree root. It was then the lunar eyed girl realized that tears covered her cheeks. Between her gasps of breath, Silvaria cried softly… for reasons and feelings she couldn't understand. _

'_I… I don't understand why I even care!' Silvaria screamed in her head, 'He was just so nice to me… Soro was always there for me… He cared! He may have even… And I may have…'_

_Silvaria's breathing soon began to slow down to normal and she was fast asleep, lost in her thoughts that raged through her pounding head and emotions that had over come her._

Soro and Silvaria both shared the memory, but not knowing the other half. Soro then heard the crash from the nearby room, realizing that he may not have much time before Orochimaru would need him again. Soro walked over to Silvaria, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. Silvaria merely looked up; her lunar eyes sparkled like they did all those years ago.

"I… Soro I-" But before Silvaria could finish, there was a loud crash from the wall beside her as Orochimaru's clone burst through the wall, grabbing Silvaria as he flew past.

Silvaria and Orochimaru went strait through the wall, the clone emerging almost undamaged with no sign of Silvaria.

"You are taking to long Soro…" Orochimaru sneered as he removed a piece of hair from his pale face, "I already have Kakashi and I'm taking my time with the Uchiha of mine…" Orochimaru's face lit up with an evil sneer at what he could feel from the original Orochimaru.

Sasuke saw Kakashi lying on the ground and heard nothing but Naruto's yelling for him to wake up. He had completely forgotten about a certain sannin that had him pinned on his stomach on the ground, Orochimaru kneeling on Sasuke's back, holding his arms in a police hold behind his back.

"Ku,ku,ku,ku…" Orochimaru laughed as he looked over at Naruto struggling harder against the chains, "This is almost how I pictured it being. Seeing Sasuke at his limit and seeing his precious fox being ripped to pieces right in front of his eyes. And not only that…" The sannin hoisted the raven to his feet and slammed him against a wall beside him that wasn't broken, "I get to have a little fun first."

_**And that's that for this chapter! Note to self- Dun do homework and story at the same time… , Please review and tell me what you all thought and liked! Until next time!**_


	11. Chapter Ten: Disappeared Once More

Lol Hello again everyone

_**Hello Peoples! XD I'm in a good mood from all of meh reviewers! Thank you all for putting up with me… -.-; I'm a lazy writer and STILL have those two projects… -Glares at them evilly- I will BURN you both…**_

Chapter Ten: Disappeared once more

Soro growled at Orochimaru's clone before bowing in apology.

"Please excuse me then…" Soro apologized, "I didn't finish her off seeing that you wanted her alive."

"Fetch the damned vampire from the rubble and take her with you to the lair. " Orochimaru ordered as he began to melt away, "I want her to witness the same thing she did all those years ago… only more painful since she _can_ do something this time…"

Meanwhile, back in the main room, Orochimaru pinned Sasuke against the wall. Naruto was struggling as hard as he could against the Chakra bound chains that held him back. Soro appeared off to the side, holding a wounded Silvaria in his arms. She was bleeding from her forehead and was covered in scratches.

"It looks like we are all here now…" Orochimaru turned his head towards Naruto and grinned evilly, "Soro! Cut the chakra chains from Naruto's arms and hold him back. If he breaks free, let him be… I want to see his reaction up front…"

Soro's eyes switched to focus from Orochimaru to the chains. The cloaked mans' eyes narrowed and the shackles disintegrated around Naruto's wrist, letting him fall to the ground, disorientated slightly. Soro gently put Silvaria down on the ground and approached Naruto, hoisting him to his feet by his arms, holding Naruto's wrists firmly but gently.

"Get your filthy hands off of-" Sasuke was shoved back against the wall by Orochimaru's hand against his chest.

"I'm your only concern at the moment…" Orochimaru whispered in Sasuke's ear, making the Uchiha freeze, "After all… I would like to see how your little Naru-chan could handle this."

Naruto tugged forward slightly, gritting his teeth angrily. Soro glanced over at Silvaria who still lay motionless on her side, wishing he could help her for now…

Orochimaru pulled a kunai from his belt and held it up to Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha, eyes widening slightly, trying to punch the sannin only to be blocked and pinned down by Orochimaru. Naruto, not seeing yet what was going on, struggled slightly at Soro's grip. Silvaria stirred slightly in the corner. Orochimaru slid the kunai down Sasuke's chest, cutting it open, although not all that deep. Sasuke flinched, gritting his teeth together and letting out a small groan of pain. Orochimaru sneered and drove the kunai into the Uchiha's stomach, causing Sasuke to let out a small yell.

Naruto gave a strong pull forward, pulling Soro a small distance forward.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, trying to wriggle out of Soro's grip.

Orochimaru twisted the kunai, pushing it farther into the Ravens stomach, earning a small scream from Sasuke. Silvaria's eyes opened slightly at the loud sound.

"Feel that Uchiha?" Orochimaru laughed as he jerked the knife out following the cut he made earlier, only much harder, "This is probably nothing compared to what you feel inside now. I overheard your little talk with Silvaria, about how much you wanted to save little Naruto. Well…" Orochimaru dug the blade once more into Sasuke's body, only a little higher than the first one, twisting it with every word he said, "You… have… failed."

Sasuke screamed and his knees gave out. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's neck, hoisting off the ground and pinning him to the wall. Soro was now having a small amount of trouble containing Naruto's brief yet powerful moments of struggle. Naruto formed a hand seal behind his back, causing Soro to look down.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, 3 more Naruto's appeared behind Soro, grabbing the man, causing him to let go of Naruto.

The second Naruto was freed; he burst off running towards Orochimaru a resengan forming in his hand. Orochimaru merely peeked over his shoulder, grinning evilly at the killing intent usually found in Sasuke's eyes that now glittered in the kitsune's blue eyes.

"If you hit me with that…" Orochimaru began as the blonde neared him, "You'll go strait through me and hit your beloved Sasuke too."

With that Naruto quickly stopped, the resengan swirling in his hands slowly disappeared. But Naruto didn't give up there. He called forth 4 more clones, attempting to force Orochimaru to move if he didn't wish to be hit, Right as the punches neared him, Orochimaru flung Sasuke at them, making them all disappear with a 'poof'. With that, Orochimaru appeared behind the 2 clones holding Soro and quickly did away with them.

"And don't think I don't know you're a traitor…" Orochimaru whispered in Soro's ear, "I'll deal with you the next time we meet…"

_**-.-; Please excuse the late update… I've been very busy and have had a terrible week… T,T But please review! They always cheer me up! And please excuse the shortness of the chapter! **_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Time to Spare

Lol Hello again everyone

_**Next chapter is up! Yay! And for everyone who may be a tiny bit confused; No. Orochi didn't take Sasu with him. He ish lying on the ground… ; Either way please enjoy!**_

Chapter Eleven: Time to Spare

Soro was about to turn around, a kunai at the ready but Orochimaru 'poofed' away before any harm could be done. Naruto was immediately at Sasuke's side, on his knees and gently rolling Sasuke onto his back, earning another small scream of pain. Soro glanced over at Silvaria who sat up on her elbows, squinting slightly in pain. Soro kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her bleeding forehead. Silvaria flinched suddenly and turned her head to see the cloaked mans worried face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was dripping with worry, immediately causing Silvaria to turn in that direction.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Sasuke lying on the ground, a small pool of blood beneath him. Soro placed a hand on Silvaria's shoulder and, as gently as he possibly could, helped her up.

"What… Happened?" Silvaria mumbled as she walked over to Sasuke and Naruto, with the help from Soro.

Naruto looked up to answer her question, stopping when he saw the cloaked man holding the lunar eyed girl. He instantly pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it at the ready in front of him.

"It's alright Naruto." Silvaria reassured as she dropped to her knees on the other side of Sasuke, "He's not going to hurt anyone…"

"But…" Naruto protested, glaring at the man, "He-"

"Naru…to…" Sasuke mumbled through the pain, opening his eyes slightly.

Forgetting Soro's presence, Naruto turned to Sasuke, dropping the kunai.

"What happened?" Silvaria asked again, "Where'd Orochimaru?"

"He got away…" Soro said, kneeling in front Sasuke, "He managed to lay a hand on Sasuke as you can see… They must be really deep since the kunai he dropped was completely smothered in blood. We have a medical room in the undergrounds… I'll take… Silvaria!?"

Silvaria's hands were hovering over Sasuke's chest, a small ball of blood gathering in her hands, eyes closed in complete concentration. She faltered in her stance for a moment, face twisting in pain but she continued.

"You can't do that in your condition baka!" Soro protested, not daring to lay a hand on her, fearing for both Sasuke and Silvaria's life. Naruto saw Sasuke's face twist slightly in pain, clenching and unclenching his fists as if he was bracing himself for something.

Silvaria ignored the outburst, the ball of crimson essence growing larger and larger as the last drops of blood drifted from the floor to her hands. Silvaria opened her eyes just enough to see what she was doing. In one quick motion, the lunar eyed girl took a deep breath and slammed the ball of blood onto Sasuke's chest, the ravens pain filled screams echoed off the cave walls, a bright red light blinding Soro and Naruto.

After a few seconds, the light faded. Sasuke was healed, rolling over on his side panting heavily from the pain. Silvaria was on her hands and knees beside him, her silver hair completely covering her face. Naruto was amazed.

'How the hell..?' Naruto thought to himself for a moment, 'That's nothing like I've seen Sakura do.'

Soro glanced worriedly over at Silvaria, inching himself slightly closer.

"Silvaria..?" He asked, inching closer slowly, moving her hair to see the vampire's face, "You alright?"

Silvaria's eyes were wide, color flashing from their usually silver to red rapidly. She turned her head slowly towards Soro, shock written all over his face. She hurriedly backed away, scrambling to her feet and pressing herself against the wall that Sasuke was pinned too. She shook violently, hands clutched at her chest.

"Silvaria?" Naruto asked, lifting the out cold Sasuke into his arms and standing up, "You ok?"

"We need to get you to the medical center." Soro said soothingly, slowly approaching Silvaria, "Come on… We'll take care of you."

Silvaria glanced fearfully at the hand in front of her, tears welding in her eyes. She shrunk to her knees, curling up in a ball.

Soro smiled slightly before lifting the girl in his arms, carrying her bridal stance. Silvaria gave a small 'eep', her silver eyes returning to their usual silver.

"I'll find you something to eat later… I promise." Soro smiled as a shadow engulfed Naruto and himself, taking them into a different room filled with beds and tables.

_**Once more, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter… T,T I still have a project left and wanted to get this up. XD But please review and tell me what you all think!**_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Man beyond the Door

_**Muhahahaha… Next chapter! Thank you for reviewing! I have meh motivation back!! X3 please enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- Naruto isn't mine… But Soro and Silvaria are!**_

Chapter Twelve: The Men beyond the Door

After awhile, Sasuke's eyes opened slightly, his vision blurry for a moment before the walls of the underground came into focus. He groaned for a moment and turned his head over to see Naruto asleep in a chair beside his bed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, reaching out a hand, stroking the kitsune's head softly.

"He hasn't left your side since we came here…" Soro's voice came from beside him. Sasuke shot up suddenly, causing a sudden surge of pain from where his wounds used to be. He grasped his stomach, face twisting in pain as he glared at the man in front.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke spat coldly, "What do you want?!" He sat up slowly, guarding Naruto.

"Relax… Everything will be fine." Soro smiled as he walked over to a table and grabbed a scroll, tossing it to Sasuke, "This is from Silvaria. Read it and you'll understand."

Sasuke caught the role of parchment, a seal stamped in blood. Cautiously, the raven opened the scroll. It read:

"_Sasuke, Naruto,_

_I know that I've put you both through hell and I'm sorry for that but you both need to trust me on this. I'm out doing something vital for myself and I've entrusted Soro with your safety. Sasuke, you freak out or claim he's evil I'll kill you when I get back. I mean it! I know you don't trust him but I know him… He's not one to break a promise. When Naruto wakes up, you better hold him tight. He wouldn't leave your side for anything…"_

_Silvaria"_

Sasuke shot Soro a distrustful look before closing and tying the parchment back up and setting on the table beside his bed. Sasuke climbed off the bed and walked around to where Naruto was sleeping. As gently as he could, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, causing said boy to stir slightly.

"Aishteru… Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

"Aishteru…" Naruto whispered, wrapping an arm around Sasuke, holding him close. "I hope you're alright now… I was worried."

"Dobe…" Sasuke snickered, patting Naruto's head lovingly, "I'm fine… It's just a bit sore. Did you read that scroll?" Sasuke ushered towards the scroll he read a few moments ago.

"I didn't have to." Naruto yawned as he stood up, "I watched her leave. Soro promised to look after us."

"How can you trust him? He was working with Orochimaru."

"I trust in Silvaria's decision… We have no choice at the moment. Besides, Silvaria-"

"I don't trust her all that much either…" Sasuke interrupted, glaring at Soro who was listening in, "Sure we have no choice at the moment but I still don't trust either of them."

"You should…" Kakashi's voice came from behind them, "I know everything about Orochimaru's plans now. Thanks to Soro. If Soro was spy, he's pretty bad at it for giving us all the information."

"Kakashi!" Naruto said happily, turning to face his old sensei.

"Glad you're finally awake." Kakashi smiled under his mask, "I made 3 bowls of ramen and had to eat them all by myself since you wouldn't wake up."

"What?!" Naruto almost cried, "But… But I'm starving! How come you didn't try to wake me up?!"

"I did… You were as dead as a rock." Kakashi laughed, pointing to a table behind him, "I made more, relax Naruto."

"Yay!!" Naruto immediately ran over to the table, grabbing the chopsticks and mumbling something and then digging right in.

"So where is Orochimaru hiding now Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, sitting down in Naruto's chair.

"It should be someplace near by the village." Kakashi answered, glancing around the room.

"I'm just glad it's not in the underground." Soro added, joining the 2 ninja, "Orochimaru has this placed booby trapped with anything and everything."

"Wouldn't you know where most of them are?" Sasuke asked.

"Not all. Most of them were here before I came down here with him. Not too mention all the weird creatures and old experiments are down here…" Soro trailed off giving a visible shudder, "Let's just hope Silvaria returns soon… I don't want to be found by anything."

Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged worried looks with each other before turning back to Naruto, who gave a content sigh, patting his stomach with a smile on his face. Sasuke gave a small smile. There was a sudden rumble as a wall on the other side of the room slid open, revealing a shadowy figure. Everyone was in a ready stance, waiting for anything that may happen.

"At least you all are on your guard…" Silvaria's voice echoed through the cave, "But you all can relax. It's just me…" Silvaria stepped from the shadows, shutting the stone door.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke immediately questioned.

"Well at least it isn't the scarecrow interrogating me this time…" Silvaria sighed, "I went to eat…"

"Eat?" Kakashi questioned, not really knowing what to think seeing as she was a vampire.

Silvaria rolled her eyes. "Yes. It's exactly what your think. I didn't kill anybody I promise… Sheesh. It was a deer. Anyway… Where are we going?"

"Up." Soro said, pointing up, "We'll need to gather supplies. I'm sure there are still plenty of supplies up there in the houses that should still be usable."

"Alrighty then let's get going!" Naruto piped up, leaning he elbow over Sasuke's shoulder, "We need to hurry up and find that bastard before he can harm anyone else."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Is everyone ready to move out?"

He received several nods, followed by a smile from Naruto. "Alrighty then, Soro please lead the way."

Soro lead them down a small cavern, covered with dust and spider webs. When Soro came to a sudden stop, everyone slammed into each others backs.

"What'd you stop for?!" Sasuke hissed angrily, rubbing his nose.

"Hold on… I need to fix the door." Soro grunted, followed by the sound of twisting wood and snapping of vines. There was a loud crack, spilling dust in the air and light from above shone through. Soro squinted and began to climb out, only to feel a hand wrap around his neck and pull him out of the tunnel.

"Soro?" Silvaria, who was next in line, said as she poked her head out of the doorway, only to be pulled out the same way. "What the.?!"

Kakashi quickly followed, jumping out in a ready stance, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. Soro was on the ground, a man in an ANBU uniform sitting on him with a kunai to Soro's throat. Silvaria was held, her arms twisted unnaturally behind her back, on her knees, a man behind her.

"What is the ANBU doing here?" Kakashi whispered as he put his kunai away. "It's alright. They are allies."

The men didn't release their holds but one stepped forth.

"Hatake Kakashi ne?" The man asked in a deep a threatening voice.

"Yes." Kakashi answered, "Please release them. They are allies."

"Not from what this report says…" The man handed Kakashi a note tied with a string and stamped the Leaf from Konoha.

_**And that's the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you all think! And I finished both of my projects so my freetime can finally go back where it belongs!! –huggles her story and reviewers-**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Hell Begins

Lol Hello again everyone

_**Yep! Next chapter is up! It's been really miserable here… T,T Rainy and stormy… Bad weather but that means I can't go anywhere so I had more time to work on this… XD Please enjoy!**_

Chapter Thirteen- The Hell Begins

Kakashi read the scroll, a grave expression on his face. 'How..? I sent no message for help… How did Tsunade know about the hold up' He asked himself before returning his attention to the men in front of him.

"I request permission to join you and your men on your journey back to Konoha."

"And why is that?"

"These 'prisoners' are out friends and allies." Kakashi put strain on the last word, "I wish to sort this out with the Hokage if at all possible. After all I haven't reported back about our mission yet."

"Well then you may accompany us but the prisoners stay in _my _hands." The man's eyes narrowed behind his wolf mask before he turned and ordered his men to fall out.

Silvaria didn't go without a struggle, and neither did Soro. The second she was on her feet, she attempted to twist her leg behind her captors', quickly jerking it forward. The man fell, but not releasing Silvaria's arms, dragging her down as well.

Soro's captor was distracted by the lunar-eyed girl's failed attempt at escape so Soro took advantage of this opening. The cloaked man took a quick breath and turned, twisting his arms as he aimed a kick for the man's side. The armored man released Soro's arms to block the kick, the leader attempting to grab Soro from behind but Soro kept him away with a free fist.

"Can't we help?" Naruto asked, wanting to rush forth and help Silvaria more than Soro.

"No… Sadly enough." Kakashi said gravely, "They are ANBU. We can't interfere. If we do, we are pretty much considered traitors…"

Silvaria and her captor were now on their feet again, the man's grip as tight as possible on the vampires' wrists. She grunted softly in pain before she came to a resolve. Silvaria released her dagger like nails, cutting strait through the hands holding hers. Her captor gave a loud yell of pain, clenching his hands together as he fell to his knees, withering in pain.

The leader had already managed to get Soro on the ground, the cloaked man not wanting to use his abilities.

"Soro just get away!" Silvaria called, on her guard as she backed away from her captor.

Soro ignored her call and decided to give in. "I think if we cooperated we may actually get something out of this." Soro said calmly, feeling himself being tied up before dragged to his feet.

Silvaria gave a loud groan and slumped down in front of her captor, her dagger like nails receding back into her hand. She sighed and put her fingers in the blood that dripped onto the ground and closed her eyes in concentration.

"What kinds of allies attack their fellow ninja?" The leader snarled at Kakashi furiously, "Stop her!" Soro's captor turned when Silvaria finished forming the ball of blood in her hand. Just as the man made a run for it, Sasuke was attempting to run forward to stop him, remembering what would happen if she was interrupted.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled, but was a bit too late. The man was stopped when saw the vampire extend her nails, pointing strait for his neck.

"One move and you die." Silvaria said as she opened her eyes slightly. She slammed the ball of blood against his hand, earning a cry of pain from him. The flash of red light startled the leader and Soro's captor and caused everyone else to shut their eyes. When it was gone, Silvaria was on her feet and the armored man on the ground in front of her was healed.

The leader immediately restrained her, Silvaria giving no struggle. He knocked her to the ground, using the harshest tone he could.

"What did you do to him?!" He hissed harshly in her ear.

"What does it look like dumb ass?" Silvaria muttered blandly, turning away from him, "I fixed his hands…"

The leader snarled, tying Silvaria's hands and yanking her to her feet. "Your friend was smart not to fight back. His punishment won't be as harsh as your will be after I tell the Hokage." He shoved her away with a strong punch to her back, causing her to stumble forward ahead of the group, followed by Soro and the other 2 men.

"If you all are coming then I suggest you hurry up."

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke quickly hurried after them, staying a few feet behind them.

When they finally reached Konoha, they were taken immediately to the Hokage tower. The leader knocked on the hokage's door.

"Yes! Yes, come in." A female voice came from within the room. The leader walked into the room, followed by Soro, Silvaria and their captors.

"We have the prisoners Hokage-Sama." The leader said as Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto filed into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What prisoners?" Tsunade questioned, looking over the vampire and cloaked man thoroughly, "I don't remember dispatching any agents for prisoners…"

Something then clicked in the back of Soro's head.

"But, we received your demands in this letter!" The leader pulled a scroll from his pouch and handed it to the blonde women behind the desk.

Tsunade anxiously took the role of parchment and opened it, reading over it carefully. "It says it's from the leaf… And the seal matches exactly… But I never sent anything…" Tsunade pondered aloud.

Sasuke immediately caught on.

"It was a forgery…" Sasuke thought aloud, eyes narrowing in anger, "He played us…"

"I should've known…" Soro mumbled, tearing himself from his captors grip, "Orochimaru wanted us out of there… We played right into this…"

Silvaria merely smirked and tugged away from her captor, releasing a nail to cut her restraints. Rubbing her now raw wrists she looked over at Tsunade.

"What are you all talking about over there?" Tsunade snapped, standing up from her chair and walking over, "Kakashi. You never reported back with any details from your mission."

"Well…" Kakashi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "We haven't had a chance to report because we had an unexpected run in with these 2 as well as Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru was in the Village?!" Tsunade yelled, "Why didn't you report back to the village immediately?!"

"Because Orochimaru took Naruto prisoner!" Sasuke snapped angrily, "Every hour something bad happened to him and we had a dead line to find him! If sent a report back to the village or if we went back for help, Naruto would've been dead!"

Tsunade glanced at the blonde kitsune, who looked at the ground sadly. Silvaria had walked over and cut the restraints from Soro's wrists, making her way over to the blonde Hokage.

"You all have bigger problems at the moment now." Soro spoke up, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, "Orochimaru got us out of the village. There's a good chance that he's not where I thought he would be anymore."

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked glaring at the man cloaked man.

"I used to work for Orochimaru but I've been a spy for a few years now. I know everything about his plans and I know that he's planning on coming here next."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Tsunade wasn't ready to accept his help…

"You'll have no choice if you want this village to stay in one piece." Silvaria answered coolly, stepping in front of Tsunade, "We'll explain everything if you would give us a chance."

Tsunade gave this a long thought, glancing at Kakashi, earning a nod from the man. Finally she sighed and said; "Tell me your story."

_**Yay! Chapter is finally done! A lot sooner than I thought it would be too! Please review and tell me what you all think! XD**_


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Recovery

Lol Hello again everyone

_**Okay peoples, next chapter! I'm glad that I've been updating a bit faster lately… Yay! –Huggles her reviewers- Thank you all for the lovely comments! Please enjoy! :D **_

Chapter Fourteen- Recovery

"I see…" Tsunade was back in her chair, eyes closed in thought, her chin resting on her hands, "I'll have to speak with the council about this… But until then, you all need to stay here and relax. I want you _all_ back here tomorrow morning." Her eyes were fixed on Soro and Silvaria, still not trusting them yet. Of course it's only natural not to trust strangers, especially ones that have been on the enemies' side.

"Of course Tsunade…" Soro said politely, nudging Silvaria's arm. She merely closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly before returning to staring blankly at the setting sun outside the large window behind the desk.

The ANBU agents were already sent away, leaving only the strangers and the 3 Ninja. Kakashi sighed and left the room, mumbling something about Iruka and his book. Silvaria was about to walk out the door when Tsunade stopped her.

"Would you and Soro like a place to stay for the night?" Tsunade asked, not kindly but not in a really mean way.

Before Silvaria could answer, Soro quickly piped up. "Yes, we would."

Tsunade smiled and walked towards the door, opening it and letting them walk out. Before following, the blonde women turned towards Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto is going to stay at your place tonight Sasuke. I'm lending Naruto's apartment to them for the night."

Before Sasuke could protest, Tsunade shut the door. Sasuke sighed loudly before glancing over at Naruto, who seemed to be staring off into space. He walked over and placed his hands gently on the kitsune's shoulders, snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"Yeah?" Naruto said as his head shot up.

Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around Naruto, pulling him into a hug. Naruto smiled, returning the warm embrace.

"According to Tsunade, you'll be staying at my place tonight…" Sasuke explained, "She's renting out your place to Silvaria and Soro for the night."

"…" It took Naruto a moment to register this. "WHAT?!" He finally got it.

Sasuke flinched from the sudden loud noise, feeling Naruto pull away and flail his arms. "She didn't even ask us!! Why in her right mind would she DO such a thing?! And without eve-"

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's lips covering his own. The raven pulled away fro a moment.

"Nether of us had a choice in the matter…" Sasuke said kindly, "Relax… I'll pull out the other bed."

"But I don't want to sleep in the other bed!" Naruto whined, "It's cold and empty…" Now he was getting at something, "Can I share a bed with you?" The kitsune gave his cutest face possible, even making his eyes water slightly to top it off. _**(1)**_

Sasuke felt his eye twitch slightly as he argued with himself. After a quick moment, Sasuke muttered a 'fine' and found himself glomped by a happy kitsune.

"Yay!!" Naruto squealed happily, jumping on the raven, wrapping his legs around the raven and nuzzling his shoulder lovingly. Sasuke felt a small blush grace his features as he leaned against a wall, nearly knocked off his feet from the sudden other person adding to his weight. But the raven smiled none the less and gave the kitsune a kiss on the forehead before prying him off and leading out the door.

Tsunade led Soro and Silvaria down the main street of Konoha, people staring at the strangers with wonder. Being a semi-small town, everybody knew everybody. If there was someone you don't know, it's a new person in town, and these two were oddly dressed compared to them. That means strangers.

"Why couldn't you have just said yes for you?" Silvaria whispered to Soro, "You know that I don't sleep indoors."

"Be happy that they aren't treating us like strangers." Soro whispered back, "Why won't you sleep inside this once?"

"Because I'm sleeping in someone else's house and I'm sleeping with you!" Silvaria hissed back, a small blush on her face.

"And you have a problem with that?" Soro whispered with a smirk.

Silvaria stopped for a moment, a dark red blush on her face as he brain registered that.

"Yes I have a problem with that!" She yelled, shaking a fist in the air, earning many stares from around her. She quickly moved on when she saw the blonde women reach a large apartment complex and climb the stairs. The lunar eyed girl stomped up the stairs, feeling Tsunade brush past her, on her way back down.

"You may have to tidy it up a bit…" Tsunade said on her way down, "It's a bit messy…"

"A bit??" Soro called down from the room, sticking his head out of the door, "I can't even see the floor! It's all ramen wrappers!!"

Silvaria stood in awe at the sea of discarded ramen wrappers and empty cups. She banged her head on the door and mumbled something under her breath.

"How the hell can he live like this?" She muttered.

Naruto sneezed, nearly falling off a tree branch he was sitting on.

"Whoa…" Naruto said as he wiped his mouth, "Looks like someone is talking about me…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and patter Naruto on the head and pulled him back in his lap. "Just go back to bed baka…" Sasuke mumbled softly, getting comfortable before he closed his eyes.

They were in the backyard of Sasuke's manor, cuddled up in a tree taking a nap. Naruto snuggled back into the ravens lap, resting his head on the Uchiha's chest, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face.

'I wonder how long we'll stay like this…' Naruto wondered, drifting off into sleep, 'Nothing will take you from me again… I'll make sure of it…'

_**Wh00t! That's that! Please review and tell me what you thought and if I can improve on anything! X3**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Made in Konoha

Lol Hello again everyone

_**Yay!! Next chapter ish up! .; I'm happy that I'm getting these done faster than normal… Wh00t!! Pwease enjoy! XD**_

Chapter Fifteen: Acquaintances Made in Konoha

Naruto awoke in the same place he had fallen asleep, right in Sasuke's lap. The raven was still asleep and it was pitch black outside. The blonde boy yawned and decided to wake up Sasuke so they could move inside where it was warmer. He turned and sat to face the sleeping boy, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Oi… Sleepyhead…" Naruto said softly, nudging Sasuke slightly, "It's dark and cold. Lets' go inside... Sasuke?" Not a single word or movement from the sleeping boy. "Sasuke?" Naruto raised his voice a bit, and shook said boy slightly harder, "Oi… Wake up."

The dark haired boy's eyes opened slightly, looking at Naruto blankly.

"What time is it?" Sasuke yawned looking around the black garden, "It's kind of cold now…"

"Yeah and I would like to go inside…" Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree and ran up on the wooden porch, turning and ushering Sasuke along.

"I'm coming…" Sasuke muttered with a small smile that was hidden by the darkness. In a flash, Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind the unsuspecting kitsune, wrapping his arms around the blondes' waist and placing his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. "I can feel that you're cold… Is that the only reason you wanted to hurry inside?"

Naruto shuddered from the warm breath that went sweeping across his neck. "I-It's just cold and I want a blanket…." Naruto muttered, turning to face the smug raven, "Besides… I get the side that isn't against the wall… I don't want to be trapped if you decide to play dirty." The blonde smirked, making his way into the house.

"Then this'll be interesting…" Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked inside, "Lets see if you can actually top me…" Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto, earning a soft punch in arm.

"We'll see about that…."

Silvaria sat on the bed, arms and legs crossed a tick mark on her head despite her calm expression.

"I'm telling you for the last time I refuse to sleep indoors…" Silvaria said as she turned her back to Soro who was tying up the last trash bag tight.

"What will one night do to you?" Soro tried to reason, wiping his forehead with his hand. He was in a black undershirt with a different pair of pants that were much looser and more comfortable then his black battle pants, "After all, it's rather cold outside. You should stay inside so you don't get sick."

"I've slept in snow and ice… I'm sure that I will be fine…" The vampire argued without looking at him, "I'll find a tree branch so that I'm not on the ground. If I can't find a decent tree branch then I'll make a bed out of leaves. I refuse to sleep inside. "

"What is it about sleeping inside?" Soro questioned, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I just prefer to sleep outside where I belong…" Silvaria muttered, looking out the window sadly, "It's where I've always been… Inside isn't meant for me."

Soro crawled over to where Silvaria sat and put his head on her shoulder, causing the lunar eyed girl to jump slightly.

"You know that that was back then and this is now. Don't worry about what happened in the past. It'll only limit you in the future." Soro said kindly, "Besides, you know that I'm not like that any of those other people… I would never make you sleep outside."

A small smile swept onto Silvaria's face. It was true; he's not one to do that. He's too soft for that… Soro placed a small kiss on Silvaria's cheek before getting off the bed.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me…" Soro said, following the sound of a closing door.

Silvaria merely sat there, face dusted with a pretty pink blush. She heard the water run and the sound of a shower curtain closing, only making her thoughts wander. She could feel her face turn bright red as mental images flooded her head. At that very second, pounding came from the door, causing Silvaria to fall backwards off the bed with a loud thump. She lay on the floor for another moment before registering that there was somebody at the door. Forgetting that her face was bright red and her clothes all messed up; she ran and swung the door open.

"Yes?" She said, her silver hair falling over her shoulders in the mess that it was.

At the door stood Kiba, Neji and Hinata, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked, pointing to the lunar eyed girl questioningly, "Was I interrupting something??"

Hinata was blushing profusely, thoughts running through her head as she fiddled with her fingers, her hair falling to hide her face. Neji's eye was twitching slightly before asking the same thing.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Naruto is not here. He is at the Uchiha manor for the night. Tsunade let us stay here and NO!" Silvaria's blush wouldn't let up, "You weren't interrupting anything!!"

"But there is somebody else in there…" Neji said, byakugan activated as he scanned the house, finding Soro's aura with in the apartment, "Who is it I wonder?"

"Well then, seeing as its Naruto's apartment…" Kiba grabbed Silvaria by the wrist and pulled her out of the way, only to be shoved strait into Neji, "I think we can take a look…"

"I knew that you were a bastard in Naruto's mind but god…" Silvaria pushed Neji away from her and grabbed Kiba by his jacket hood, forcing him out of the room, "You really are a teme aren't you?"

"Hey! Let go! You're ripping the fabric!" Kiba exclaimed, flailing his arms wildly as Silvaria stepped back into the doorway.

"My name is Silvaria…" The vampire sneered, thinking of a little trick to get them to leave her alone, "And in all truth, I'm a vampire that hasn't eaten in long while… Come to think of it…" She put a finger to her lips and pretended to think for a moment, turning her gaze back to the 3 before her. All of them took a step back, even the oh so great Neji cringed slightly in fear, "I wonder how you all would taste..?"

Kiba was the first to run, followed by Neji, leaving only Hinata who was off in her own little world. Silvaria laughed at how well that all actually worked before taping the blushing girl on the shoulder, snapping her out of her daze.

"You alright there Hinata?" Silvaria asked kindly, "Don't worry. I promise I won't eat your friends…"

"Uuummm… T-Thank y-y-you?" Hinata said, "So… Uh… W-who is in t-there with y-you?"

"Heh… _my_ boyfriend…" Silvaria said. Hinata's nose then began to bleed, quickly running off before the lunar eyed girl could see.

Silvaria giggled to herself before shutting the door. As she turned around, her evil expression turned to surprise, seeing Soro standing point blank in front of her face the moment she turned around.

"You boyfriend huh?" Soro said, placing his hands on either side of the vampire, making sure that she couldn't get away, "Does that mean that you actually accept what I said?"

Silvaria, not one to give in so easily, smirked, playing off her surprise.

"Pfft... You only wish I'd actually admit something like that to you." Silvaria said, ducking under Soro's arms and running over to the window, "And I'd do anything to get those annoying kids to go away… Besides… They should be paying Naruto and Sasuke a little visit. Most likely interrupting something they were doing…"

_**Cough What could they being doing I wonder? Please review and tell me what you all think!**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Sasuke's Reputation

**_Alrighty then! Next chapter ish up! I had my friend help me out on this one because I hit a writers block... -.-;; So it took a little longer than usual so... Please enjoy! _**

**_DISCLAIMER- Nu, I dun own Naruto and I dun make any money out of this..._**

Chapter Sixteen: Sasuke's reputation

Naruto laid flat on Sasuke's bed, letting out a content sigh. It's been a long day even though he took a nap, he was still exhausted. He heard the bathroom door shut and the water run, Sasuke was either in the shower or using the bathroom. Naruto rolled over on the bed, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the floor, too tired to care what the neat-freak of an Uchiha had to say...

'He can suck it up...' Naruto thought to himself as he stretched out on the bed, 'I'll get in in the morning...'

After a few minutes, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom. The raven saw Naruto on the bed and smirked, picking up the abandoned jacket on the floor and walking over to the bed.

"Your not going to hog the bed baka..." Sasuke said, dropping the jacket on Naruto's head, causing Naruto to sit up suddenly, 'And this needs to find a home somewhere that isn't on the floor."

Naruto groaned, the jacket slipping off of his face and had ruffled his hair slightly. The kitsune plopped back down on the bed, putting the fluffy pillow on his head, muttering something into it. "Neat freak..."

"Slob."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Jerk!"

"Usuratankatchi." Sasuke could keep this up all day.

"..." The kitsunesat there with his mouth open, trying to think up a come back but could find nothing. "Fine... You win this time but just you wait! Tonoght I'm going to beat you at your on game... SasUKE." Naruto said with a smirk as he clibed off the bed. He put extra emphasis on the last part of the ravens name.

Naruto walked out into the living room, humming to himself proudly, knowing that an aura of death most likely hung over Sasuke's head. The last thing the kitsune heard before he found himself on the ground was several pounding footsteps. Naruto chuckled nervously as he rolled over to face the pissed off raven on top of him. And Naruto was right, Sasuke was rather mad...

"Uke huh??" Sasuke growled, pinning Naruto's wrists on either side of him, "I don't see you on top..."

"Well... uhh... You cheated!" Naruto said the first thing that came to mind, other than the one that said that the Uchiha was right, "Attacking while my back was turned... That's unfair and you know it!"

Sasuke acted as if he was thinking for a moment, placing his legs on either side of Naruto and sitting on the kitsune's lower body. "Hmmmm..." Sasuke said as he thought, a smirk coming onto his face, "Come to think of it Naruto..." Sasuke leaned in really close, lips hovering right above Naruto's, "I don't really care..." The raven closed the gap between them, not letting Naruto reply.

Naruto sunk into the kiss, placing his arms around Sasuke, pulling him closer. Screw the fact that he was on bottom! He could still have his way. Naruto slid a hand up Sasuke's shirt, recieving a small shudder from the raven, making Naruto smirk into the kiss. Just as Naruto began to lif the shirt off of the Uchiha, loud pounding came from the door.

"Naruto!! I Know your in there!!" Kiba yelled as he slammed on the door with both hands now, "There's some vampire chick in your house!!"

Neji stood there too looking back to see Hinata walking down the street, a small blush on her cheeks.

An idea immediatly popped into Naruto's mind as he heard Kiba at the door. "Interupt me will he..." Naruto mumbled as he pushed Sasuke away gently.

Sasuke sat up, still on top of Naruto but enough so Naruto could pretty much move as he pleased. The kitsune took his hands and ruffled up his hair to look as if he just crawled out of bed. Next he screwed his shirt up and pulled his sleeve down, revealing a shoulder. Sasuke realized what he was doing, eyes widening slightly.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke said as Naruto looked at hm as if e ws stupid.

"Uhhh... What does it look like?" Naruto said as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down a small ways, "I'm going to make them go away."

Sasuke gave up, he knew from experience that there was no way to change the kitsunes mind. Instead, the raven smirked and got off of Naruto. "Well then... I might as well play along then ne?"

The raven quickly slid his hands up Naruto's shirt, gliding his hands up and down the kitsunes sides, causing an instant blush.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, sounding sort of like a moan.

"There... Now you can go to the door." Sasuke said with a smirk, pulling Naruto to his feet and giving him a gentle shove towards the door. Naruto turned tp glare at the raven before opening up the door just enough to reveal himself.

Kiba was about to pound on the door but stopped when he heard it open. But he wasn't expecting anything close to what he just saw. Hinata, just arriving, glanced up one moment and then found herself on the ground the next, a bright red blush with a small amount of blood trickling down from her lovely little nose. Neji merely turned away, a small blush dusted across his features. The dog boy could only stare... a thin blush graced his features as well.

"Yeess?" Naruto said, eyes half lidded as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Wh...What...What is going on here!?" Kiba finally shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and waving them around frantically, "FIRST, we go to YOUR APARTMENT to find some VAMPIRE chick staying there with some other DUDE and she looked almost EXACTLY how you do now when SHE ANSWERED THE DOOR!! And NOW!! We find YOU at SASUKE'S HOUSE making WEIRD NOISES and answering the door like THIS!!" Kiba put his arms out in front of him and moved them up and down in front of Naruto to prove his point.

"Not to mention the fact that the Hokage-sama has been busy with gathering up the ANBU and other jounin..." Neji piped up, placing his hand near his noes to stop the bleeding, "I wanted to ask if you knew anything about that."

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head on the kitsunes' shoulder.

"Sorry guys, but Naru-chan is on my time now..." Sasuke said as he kicked the door shut, making a loud slamming noise.

Kiba could only stand there. Almost immediately after the slam, the two standing men could hear a vast amount of noise begin to bubble up from behind the door. Kiba quickly grabbed Hinata and slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder and took off once more down the moonlit street. Neji followed after a brief moment, making sure that the blood from his noes wouldn't drip again...

"Screw how late it is! I'm going to talk to the hokage about what's going on!" Kiba yelled back to Neji, "Maybe then we can see what the fuck is going on around here!!"

Back at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was just finishing up talking with a few members of the ANBU and Kakashi. Content with every peice of information that she has, the blonde women stood up from her desk. "When morning comes, I want all of you back here. I have 2 people that you all need to talk to, save for you Kakashi. The blonde one, I believe whos name is Soro, was Orochimaru's assistant. I want every last drop of information from him..." Tsunade stressed the last sentence, narrowing her eyes in a deathly glare. "After that, the mission will begin and Team Kakashi will head off back to Bladewater while you 3 ANBU head to the site where Soro says that Orochimaru is to be found. If it's a trap, you will report back immediatly. No excuses! If anything else, I want that bastard brought back alive enough to talk!"

**_An that's that! XD Please reveiw and tell me what you all think! Arigato! :D_**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Mission Begins

**_Hello peoples! XD Next chapter is up! And I promise that I will make a true yaoi scene soon! That was more along the lines of a filler sorta deal because I'm lame and had a brain fart and couldn't think for a little while... But I now have a new lead! XD Please enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- Nuu... I dun own Naruto... blah blah blah... Soro and Silvaria are mine blah blah blah... _**

Chapter Seventeen- Mission Begins

Tsunade entered her office to find Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Silvaria, Soro and the 3 ANBU members standing around the edges of the round room.

"Ah... Seeing as I don't have to round anyone up, lets begin." The blonde said as she walked to her desk and leaned against it, arms crossed as she looked over the audience she now had. "From the information I've received from Kakashi, our new 'friend' Soro has been working for Orochimaru. Soro," Tsunade ushered the blue eyed man forward, "If you would please do the honors of giving us any information on Orochimaru."

"I take it I have no choice in the matter?" Soro quirked a brow at Tsunade.

"If you refuse, we have other ways of making you talk..." Tsunade replied, her eyes narrowing to prove she was serious.

"I was mostly there as a defender and doing his dirty work." Soro began, narrowing his eyes as well, "Orochimaru wasn't too keen on telling me his personal thoughts or plans for Konoha. But he did reveal to me several future hideouts... Now he can be in any of them so don't immediately think I"m giving you false information if he isn't in the first one you search... But seeing as he knew I was a traitor, I'm not sure if he'd change his plans or just come strait here."

"Come strait here?" Sasuke spoke up, stepping forward, "He doesn't have a force strong enough if he had to hide from us and use a hostage as leverage..."

"You don't recall him saying something about the creatures that Orochimaru had at his disposal?" Silvaria added, "He had several traps and creatures down there... He probably is using those monsters as well as his own men... He could have an army of thousands."

"What do you know of those creatures Soro?" Tsunade asked, stoping the side conversations.

"The only thing I know is that they were the products of experiments the I was helping Orochimaru with over the years," Soro answered, glancing at Silvaria for a moment, "There were a few that escaped and some that died... Orochimaru could've done a number of things to the remaining ones, making the stronger or duplicating them. My job was to create a serum for that..."

"Did you succeed?" Tsunade asked.

"No." Soro replied, closing his eyes in thought, "The completed product only caused infections and problems with the nervous system. Orochimaru gave up and decided to breed more powerful creatures from the ones we had, as well as make more."

"You said that some had escaped..." Kakashi said, "Did you ever attempt to recapture them?"

"The only one that Orochimaru wanted back alive was... Silvaria." Soro said, seeing as he had to tell the truth. All eyes turned to the silver haired vampire, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She said nothing, but she looked more deep in thought than she did worried that her secret was out.

"She's an Experiment?!" Naruto suddenly jumped into a more interesting topic, "So... your not really a human?"

"I was never a human in the first place!" Silvaria snapped, loathing the questions and tests that were sure to follow no that her secret was exposed, " I was used as a lab rat for that bastards experiments! The only thing that he changed was my true vampire form!"

The room went silent, Tsunade pondering her next move. What could she do? The only thing she really needed was where Orochimaru was hiding and now that she knows that he could have a force strong enough to directly attack Konoha was a real set back. 'What can I do? I can't just send people out to find him if he is already planning a direct attack... If I send the 3 ANBU of the already short force, we may not have enough for an assault like that...' Tsunade's mind was spinning. 'Could I predict the forces of the other creatures by testing Silvaria?' THe blonde woman looked up at the lunar eyed girl, thoughts of how she could run tests running through her head.

"Lady hokage," An ANBU agent snapped her out of her thoughts, "Give it a day or so... You'll have more time to think and prepare for anything. Once our comrads return from their mission and we can be anywhere you need us to be."

Tsunade sighed, seeing that the man was right. Glancing over the people in the room, letting out another loud sigh. "Alright... I'll have you all meet back here in 2 days. Same time and same place... Understood?" The blonde's eyes swept over the crowd, assuring that they all understood. "Now all of you get! I have work to do! You three need to spread the word to all other jounin. Have themm meet with me tomorow morning..."

Silvaria was the first one out the door, taking off down the hall and rushing outside and disappearing into the forests of the training ground. Kakashi merely poofed out of there humming happily with his book in hand, Soro merely walking out after eyeing the 3 ninja in the corner carefully. Before Naruto and Sasuke could leave however, Tsunade stopped them, shooing the ANBU away.

"Kiba came here late last night..." Tsunade said with an evil sneer, "He was wanting an explanation for why there was, and I quote, 'Some vampire chick' in your apartment and why you answered the door looking like 'We interuppted something weird between him and Sasuke'. Care to enlighten me further? Naruto? Sasuke?" Tsunade's glare was sent to DEATH.

"Uhhhh... Well... A-About that..." Naruto was blushing furiously, scratching the back of his head. "Uhhh... Me and Sasuke... Well ya see... it was... ummm... Funny story really!!"

"Uuuhhhh Huhhhhh..." Tsunade said, crossing her arms once more, "That's not telling me anything gaki..."

Sasuke was blushing slightly as well, trying to avoid the blonde womans gaze.

"I'm not mad but If your going to going to be having sex now at least NOT reveal yourself to your friends..." Tsunade finally smiled a semi-non threatening smile, "After all, they will come running to me about what is going on and then I'll make both of your lives a living hell..."

Naruto was now hiding behind Sasuke, face rivialing that of a tomato. Sasuke's blush had darkened a bit as he nodded his head quickly. "Y-yes..." They both stamered.

"You can go now..." Tsunade laughed, seeing them both rush out of the room. 'At least I know that somethings won't change no matter what will happen on this mission...' The hokage thought to herself.

**_Alrighty! Please reveiw and tell me what you all thought! XD Until next time!_**


	19. Chapter Eighteen:Morning Battle

**_I am sorry for the late update! -.-; I've been really busy with school and stuffs so please enjoy this chapter! XD_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I dun own Naruto Blah, blah, blah...Silvaria and Soro are mine Blah, blah, blah... _**

Chapter Eighteen: The Morning Battle

Naruto and Sasuke were thankful that they got out of that office less scared than they thought they would be. They wandered into the training grounds, a comfortable silence looming around them. The morning was cool and calm, the sun just perking up over the trees. Little droplets of dew sparkled on the leaves and grass, creating little ranibows all around them.

"It's actually kinda nice in the mornings..." Naruto's eyes sparkled as he looked over the beautiful scene, "Why is that I've never seen it like this?"

"'Cause you don't get up until 11 or 12..." Sasuke laughed, patting the blonde on the head.

"Yeah but..." Naruto said, running up to a tree and climbing atop the highest branch he could reach, "I still can't believe how nice it is out here!" Naruto poked his head out of the branches to see the light pink clouds that bordered the rising sun. Sasuke, seeing as Naruto wasn't going to come down anytime soon, began to climb up the slick tree, finally reaching Naruto's branch.

"How long do you plan on staying up here?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the trunk of the tree a branch below the kitsune.

"Until the sun goes up more..." Naruto answered, not even glancing at the raven below him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled. Naruto was so cute when he was distracted...

Silvaria walked with Soro through the forests to the training grounds, the vampire content with the meeting and thankful she wasn't asked to stay with Tsunade. Soro was unusually relaxed, even after an interrogation like that.

"So was the information you gave Tsunade true Soro?" Silvaria questioned, not looking back at the cloaked man.

"What do you mean was it true?" Soro replied, stopping a small ways from a tree, "Of course it was true. Why would you have to ask?"

"No reason really..." Silvaria said as she stopped, a light breeze blowing through her hair, "You just seem to be more... cooperative that I remember you being."

Soro merely chuckled slightly, looking up into the morning sky, calm sweeping over once more.

A thought suddenly entered Sasuke's head as he glanced up at Naruto with a sneer on his face. The raven positioned himself at angle below the unsuspecting kitsune, setting himself up for a jump. 'One... two... Three!' The raven jumped, launching himself strait into Naruto from behind, earning a small scream of surprise as they tumbled off the branches.

Hearing rustling above him, Soro looked up only to be crushed by an orange blurr. Silvaria swung around, hearing the commotion. She stared at the scene in front of her, blinking twice until she registered what just happened. The vampire was now rolling on the floor laughing her ass off, seeing Soro flattened because he wasn't paying attention.

"I think we landed on something..." Naruto laughed, shoving Sasuke's elbow out of his face.

"Is that Silvaria?" Sasuke asked, moving Naruto's leg out of his range of vision, "Yeah... That's her... So where's Soro?"

"Isn't he usually with her?" Naruto managed to shove Sasuke to the ground, sitting up and looking around.

Silvaria could no longer breathe, her face turning bright red from her laughter. Soro, on the other hand, was turning blue from lack of air. He sat up on his hands and knees, easily lifting the blonde kitsune. Naruto gave a small 'eep' of surprise before he fell off Soro's back and onto the raven's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Gah!" Sasuke yelped, shoving Naruto off and taking a deep breath.

"Hey!" Naruto said pointing to the cloaked man taking deep breaths in front of him, "I think we fell on him..."

"Naaahhh... Ya think?" The raven said as he took a deep breath before standing up, "Oi, you alright there Soro?"

"Ya think... it took you all... long enough to realize... that you fell on SOMEONE... and not SOMETHING?" Soro hissed through is breaths before turning his attention to Silvaria, who was STILL laughing, "What is so funny??"

Naruto stared blankly at the lunar eyed girl as she stood up, leaning against another tree for support as she held her sides.

"Okay... hehehe... I'm done... Bahahahahahaa!!" Silvaria laughed, clutching her sides, "I... I can't breathe!"

"What are you finding that is THAT funny?" Naruto chuckled, standing beside Soro to help him up.

"Out of... The 6 months... That I knew him!! I could... NEVER Even surprise him!... Let alone lay a hand on him!!" Silvaria tried to sustain her laughter as she spoke, "And you two... without ANY effort!! Just FLATTENED HIM!!"

When Soro was on his feet, he sighed and rolled his eyes, seeing Sasuke smack his forehead and mumble something. "She's just like Naruto... Finds something so stupid hilarious..."

"Hey! I heard that!" Said boy punched Sasuke's shoulder. Soro ignored all of this and walked over to Silvaria, who's laughter finally subsided. He whispered something in her ear, making a smirk appear on her face.

"We'd cream their asses and they'd know it..." Silvaria chuckled.

"What are you whispering about?" Sasuke glared at the 2 near the tree, "They'd know what?"

"That if we battled right here right now that we'd win..." Soro said, leaning against the tree and crossing his arms.

"That a challenge??" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at the cloaked man, "Come on Sasuke! We can take them!!"

"Alright then, your on!" Sasuke said, sharingan blazing at the man, "One on One or Team Battle?"

"How about team battle?" Silvaria said, dagger like nails, extended and at the ready, "Either way we'd kick your ass... Ready?"

"ALWAYS!!" Naruto shouted, "Kage Bushin no Justsu!" 2 more Naruto's appeared beside the real kitsune, all 3 holding a kunai at the ready, "Bring it!"

"GO!" Soro yelled as Silvaria charged forth with blinding speed at the 3 Naruto's, nails destroying one of the clones. The other 2 quickly withdrawled, throwing their kunai at the vampire, which were easily deflected. Sasuke watched Soro carefully, watching for any movement when he felt something creep up his leg. Acting on impulse, the raven jumped into the air, looking down to see the shadow of a hand shrink back in the ground. The cloaked man quickly followed Sasuke, jumping into the air with a punch aimed at Sasuke's face. He quickly dodged and countered with a kick that Soro blocked, grabbing Sasuke's leg and trhowing him down to the ground. Landing on his feet, the raven quickly dodged the powerful kick that put a hole in the ground.

Silvaria slashed her arm and let the blood drip onto her hand, forming a small disc in her hand. Withdrawing her nails on her left hand, she grabbed the bloody disc from her right and threw it at one of the clones' feet. The clone looked up, thinking that it had missed. The disk suddenly exploded, engulfing the clone. The real Naruto had been hiding behind a tree, watching her closely with a pair of shurriken at the ready. He immerged and threw them at the girl, which she dodged by jumping. The kitsune could feel Kyuubi bug him, which he hasn't done in awhile.

**"Your fighting her?!"** Kyuubi exclaimed,** "Boy you better not finish her off! She's MINE to finish!"**

'We're not fighting to the death and your not coming out.' Naruto thought sternly, 'Not with what happened last time with you two. Sasuke told me all about that afterwards. You would've killed her then if you had the chance.'

**"Kuso(1) boy I'm not playing with you! I will come out by force if I have to!"** Kyuubi roared, filling Naruto with his chalkra although he was trying to supress it. The kitsunes whisker marks began to define, blue eyes being flooded with red. Naruto stopped moving, faltering in his battle stance, hair hiding his eyes. Silvaria, unaware of the change, charged, nails out and ready to strike. Before she knew it, Silvaria found her wrist in the kitsune's grip, which was MUCH stronger than she remembered. She tugged at it slightly before launchin her other hand, nails no longer extened seeing as she isn't trying to kill him. Naruto held up his other hand, blocking the punch and holding her fist tightly, crushing her fingers. **"So we finally get to battle at last..."** Kyuubi's voice growled as he lifted Naruto's head, revealing the solid red eyes, **"Maybe this time I might be able to crush you to peices!"**

**_Muhahaha! Yes, I know you all must love me for leaving it here... x3 Please reveiw and tell me what you all think! Arigato!!_**


	20. Chapter Ninteen: Enter Kyuubi

**_X3 I ish back with da next chapter! I have the house all to myself and my favorite music playing! Which is good for you all because that means my REALLY short attention span went from a flea to... uhh... Whatever animal has the longest attention span... Maybe an elephant. Hmmm... Lol Either way! Here is the next chapter! Pwease enjoy! X3_**

**_DISCLAIMER- Yada yada yada... Naruto isn't mine... e,e; Soro and Silvaria are... I think you get it by now... XD_**

Chapter Ninteen: Enter Kyuubi

Silvaria recognized that voice immediately, freezing where she stood, eyes wide more with surprise than fear. Red chalkra was now surrounding Naruto, a poweful force bubbling up from the kitsune.

"You don't seem all that confident anymore Silvaria..." Kyuubi said in a small growl, a smrik sweeping over his features, "Still think that you can win!" Silvaria let out a loud scream as the sound of bone being shattered bounced off the trees.

Soro immediately stopped what he was doing when the scream reached him, leaving himself wide open for an attack from Sasuke, who hasn't heard it yet. Soro felt a fist collide with his face sending him back into a tree, nearly breaking the trunk. But Soro recovered quickly.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Soro said, stopping Sasuke from the kick he was about to carry out, hearing the seriousness in the mans voice.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, sharringan still blazing.

"That sounded like Silvaria..." Soro said looking behind Sasuke to see the lunar eyed girl on her knees in front of Naruto. "Naruto..?"

Sasuke turned around, staring with wide eyes. "Naruto!" The raven yelled as he dashed off towards them.

Silvaria held her wrist, face twisted in pain as she let out small pain filled gasps.

"I know that you have more than that!" Kyuubi yelled as he grabbed Silvaria by her neck and through her over into a tree, snapping it in half and sending her through 2 more after that, "You should know better than to let your guard down... At ANY time." The red eyed boy glanced up to see Sasuke and Soro come running down towards him, causing the smirk on his face to grow into a grin. "Then lets have it your way!" Kyuubi slammed his hand into the ground, causing a massive shockwave to spread out, ripping up everything in it's path and throwing Sasuke and Soro into the air.

Silvaria crawled out of a pile of wood that was once a tree, covered in scratches and leaning on one arm. "That little..." Silvaria muttered, a ball of blood already forming in her hand, eyes beginning to turn red, "This is what I get for not eating for 2 days!" She slammed the crimson ball into her chest, arising from the ground once more, scratch free. Her eyes were blood red, dagger like nails extended fully as well as her single fang, sticking a good 2 inches out of her mouth. "Bastard wants a fight, I'll give him one!"

Sasuke landed on a sturdy tree branch, Soro landing above him on another. "Why is Kyuubi in control?!" Soro hissed, looking over at the fox who was looking up towards him.

"How the hell should I know!" Sasuke yelled, griping the treebranch so hard that his nails dug into the bark, "Naruto has rather good control when it comes to Kyuubi but recently... he's been overpowered easily! It's just like what happend when we first encountered... Silvaria!" Sasuke stood up and jumped off the branch, a kick aimed for Naruto, "Naruto!"

Soro looked around, searching for the vampire. He saw emerge with blinding speed from the bushes on the other side of the clearing, nails ready to strike at Kyuubi.

The foxes attention was set on Sasuke, soon noticing Silvaria as well. Dodging Sasuke's attack easily, he focused on the enraged vampire charging towards him. Sending the chalkra to his fist, he slammed it onto the ground once more, sending an even larger shock wave pulsating through the ground, tearing up trees as well as scaring the ground. Silvaria jumped in the air, avoiding the chunks of earth that were sent flying and thrust her arm out in front of her, attempting to land a blow on Kyuubi but failed. Her nails went strait into the ground as he stepped back, avoiding the punch. The lunar eyed gril quickly countered by balancing on her hand and twisting her body around, sending a kick aimed for Kyuubi's side. The fox grabbed her leg, holding it tightly. "Want me to break this limb too?"

Soro sent a shadow down from the tree and strait at the controlled Naruto, attempting to free Silvaria from his grip. Sasuke formed hand signs, a fire jutsu at the ready the second Silvaria was free. Only way to stop this was too get Kyuubi restrained or tired out enough to be held down without harming Naruto. Kyuubi sensed the shadow approach and quickly disappeared, avoiding the shadow but letting go of Silvaria in the process. She planted her feet on the ground, hands still stuck in the ground, her body in back bend form. Finally getting her nails out of the ground, she straitened herself and growled, her true vampire nature getting the best of her.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi hid safely behind the tree, panting slightly from keeping both his attackers and Naruto at bay. "Just... a few more minutes... And I'll have that wretch and your friends out of the way..." Kyuubi whispered more to Naruto than himself. The blonde kitsune's spirit was fighting desperatly for control, distacting him just long enough. Kyuubi suddenly felt something wrap around him tightly, lifting him off the ground and holding him put. Soro emerged from a nearby tree, hands extended out in front of him, sweat glistening down his cheek. Kyuubi wasn't one to keep hold of easily...

"Now then..." Soro said calmly, Sasuke and Silvaria ran out to the side of Kyuubi, "Why don't you tell us why you want out so bad?"

Kyuubi, not wanting another interrogation, struggled furiously. "I will make sure that you die the next time I manage to break from this boy..." Kyuubi growled, his voice beginning to fade away, "And this time, I personaly will make sure that you are truly dead..." Naruto's eyes began to fade back to their sky blue, claws and whisker marks receding back to their normal length.

Soro gently released his grip, Sasuke catching the blonde in his arms bridal style. Silvaria's nails also receded, her anger fading along with Kyuubi. Thankful that Naruto was safe and unharmed, Soro slumped down, worn out from the straining hold he had the Kyuubi contained in.

"Well that was a new twist to a calm morning..." Soro said tiredly, laying on the ground, "Is he going to be waking up anytime soon Sasuke?"

"He should in a little while," Sasuke said softly, looking over his Naruto lovingly, "He's never one to stay down for long..."

"Why does he want you dead so bad Silvaria?" Soro asked, tilting his head in her direction, "Everytime Kyuubi comes out, he always targets you... Not to mention the fact he just said-"

"I know what he said!" Silvaria interuppted, crossing her arms and sitting on the ground, "Since this may be happening more often and it's not really a secret anymore, I'll tell you everything when Naruto wakes up..." And with that, Silvaria sat there, arms crossed and lunar eyes closed.

Sasuke and Soro gave each other a questioning look but decided to wait anyway. The raven set Naruto gently on the ground and kneeled by his side. He took out a bag from his belt pouch and opened it, revealing some left over dinner.

"Here," Sasuke said, tearing off a peice for Soro and Silvaria, "We can eat someting while we wait..."

"Thank you Sasuke..." Soro replied, taking a the peice that was handed to him.

"It's alright, I don't eat human food." Silvaria replied, not making a move to look up, "I'll eat soon..."

A comfortable silence followed, the morning calm finally taking it's effect on them. Soro eventually drifted into a light sleep, Sasuke and Silvaria following. When they awake, maybe then the truth will finally make it's way out. The question is, can they all handle it?

**_And that's it for this chapter! XD Please reveiw and tell me wha you all thought for this chapter! See ya'll next time!!_**


	21. Chapter Twenty:Silvaria's Story

**_Alright peeps, next chapter is here! It's a bit of a cross and the beginning isn't going to be how you all thought. Lol Orochimaru has plans too... X3 Either way! Please enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAMIER- Do I even have to say it anymore? -.-; Naruto is not mine... If it was, SasuNaru would reign supreme and Sakura would mysteriously disappear... X3_**

Chapter Twenty: Silvaria's Story

Orochimaru paced up and down the length of his candlelit room, hand on his chin obviously in thought. He reached a door and flung it open, walking onto a large deck that over-looked an arena. Down below, several creatures were fighting, tearing each other limb from limb. A crooked smile crept over the sannins' features as he heard footsteps behind him.

"What made you think that you could ever replace me Orochimaru-sama?" A man's voice came from the doorway.

"I only needed someone to fulfill your role until you returned Kabuto..." Orochimaru said as he turned around to face the silver haired man.**(1)**"Besides, he actually left not long ago and was picked up by the ANBU of the Leaf Village. I'm pretty sure that he's told them everything by now..."

"Why would you tell someone all of your plans if you knew he was going to leave?" Kabuto questioned, stepping out of the way to let his master step out.

"It'll be no fun if the Leaf doesn't have a little bit of time to prepare." Orochimaru sneered, pulling a kunai out of his pouch and throwing it a picture of Konoha Gate, "A small attempt to stop me would make my victory even more sweet... Especially when their attempt is futile..."

* * *

Naruto began to stir in his sleep, feeling something landing on his face. He opened his eyes to the sun shining brightly in the sky, a leaf fluttering above his face. The blonde kitsune sat up, looking around him. Sasuke was lying beside him, sleeping soundly. Soro lay a few feet in front of him, back towards him. Silvaria was the farthest away from the group, sitting with her legs and arms crossed, leaning against a tree, sleeping as soundly as everyone else. Naruto turned his attention to the pale boy next to him, placing a hand gently on Sasuke's head, stroking it lovingly.

"I wonder what happened..." Naruto whispered softly, running through the last memories he had of earlier, "All I remember is the battle. When did I pass out?"

Sasuke stirred slightly in his sleep, eyes opening a tad bit. A blurry image of Naruto slowly came into focus as the raven sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... I didn't mean to wake you..." Naruto chuckled nervously, forgetting that there were still others sleeping.

Finally registering that Naruto was there and awake, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a small kiss. "I'm just glad you're alright... and awake..."

Naruto sunk into the hug. "What all happened Sasuke? I don't remember anything..."

"Kyuubi came out for a bit and stirred things up a bit..." Soro spoke up, rolling over to face the couple, a small smile on his face, "Good to see your alright Naruto."

Everything started to come back to the kitsune, remembering how hard he fought for control with Kyuubi and everything that the fox had said... He looked to the ground sadly. Why is he losing the fights with Kyuubi so easily now..? Has he lost his grip on the Kyuubi's power?

Silvaria's eyes opened slowly, seeing Naruto's expression was rather painful for her to look at, having heard the side conversation.

"Don't worry Naruto..." Sasuke assured Naruto, "Silvaria is going to explain everything."

"What does she have to do with Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned as he faced the vampire sitting a small distance behind him.

"Well, every time that he comes out he mentions something about his own past..." Soro explained, sitting up and getting comfortable against another tree trunk, "And in his short little description, he mentions Silvaria. He wants her dead apparently... So every time Kyuubi breaks away he-"

"Tries to kill me." Silvaria finished standing up and walking over to the where the group was sitting, "Seeing that you all are awake I take t I should begin my explanation..?"

Sasuke and Naruto sat up, getting comfortable in the soft grass under the shady tree. Soro merely adjusted how his back was against the tree and crossed his arms. Something told him that he would be in for a long story... Silvaria took their actions as a yes and sighed, closing her eyes in thought. Looking up to the sky, she then began her tale.

"After the Sound Ninja attacked my home village, we were taken prisoner in the head house, my house." Silvaria began, "The children and parents were separated from one another. The mothers were raped and murdered in front of the kids, myself being one of those. They waited to kill the leader of the village until last, threatening to harm the children if he stood up to anyone. There was a law in our village stating that children couldn't fight until they were the age of 14 in human years... which was a long time for us vampires. I was maybe 10 in human years when this happened... And the only way I was going to get out alive was if I fought my way out. I slayed the last few intruders, seeing as I was the last child alive... I wandered aimlessly through the forest, tired, hungry... lost and confused. I collapsed near a tree and passed out. I awoke in dark place which I later figured out was a large Fox Den..." A small smile appeared on the vampires features as she paused long enough to sit down. After a few moments, she continued.

"That, is where I met Kyuubi... He told me that he'd been nearby the village when the massacre occurred. He was only interested in the scraps left around... Not really wanting to go through the trouble himself. At the time, I wanted to believe that I actually had a reason to live now that everyone that I had known and loved was gone... Kyuubi said that I could be of some help if I stayed, that I'd have someone that I could trust again.And ignorant as I was... I believed him. He took me in and trained me to my full potential. Kyuubi was much older and wiser than I was at the time and he trained me in the ancient arts that were used by my people way before I was born. How to unlock our true battle form took centuries for vampires to learn but took me a few weeks to master. After I was cut and polished, Kyuubi lead me into battle. I fought at his side for 6 months, nearly dying more times than I could count... But little did I know that I was only being used. After helping destroy one of the last villages that were a treat to Kyuubi, he lead me to the Sound, filling my head that we would destroy their village and kill every last Ninja... But it was a trap."

Soro figeted slightly, knowing exactly what was next. Sasuke stared, listening intently to the story. Naruto was staring wide mouth at Silvaria.

'Wow... She's OLD!!' The blonde thought in amazement, 'I'm going to start calling her old hag...'

"We met a small group of Ninja at the border of Sound. The group consisted of 5 people, only one that I refuse to name..." Silvaria's eyes, darted briefly to Soro, then back to staring at nothing. "Just as I was about to attack, I overheard Kyuubi and the leader of the small group, a very young Orochimaru, talking about something. I only got bits and peices. Kyuubi said that I was becoming a threat now that my skills were honed, and that I needed to be 'done away with'. He even offered the snake man a favor in return for it... And he said this; 'If I do away with this girl then you'll do a favor for me in return? Why not do away with her yourself? But seeing your in such a hurry, I want only this. Make your way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and destroy it. Then you may return here to witness the wretch's death.' Kyuubi growled but had no choice to accept. Orochimaru's apprentice managed to get a hold of me after a long time. I killed every man except Orochimaru and the apprentice's... I was then taken back and was used as a lab rat for experimentation. After God know's how long I was kept there, Kyuubi never returned and the Leaf village attacked Orochimaru's hideout. Seeing that as my chance to escape, I once again fought my out, only to end up back where I started... Out without a purpose... I journeyed to Bladewater village, blending in with the locals from time to time. After a few months, I wandered away, only to find myself back at the old hideout... I questioned my reasons for returning there, trying to find why I walked back to the second Hell Hole that I've ever lived through..."

Silvaria once more paused, glancing over at Soro's face. He was the only one who knew why she actually returned there. Rather content with the nearly physical blow she just delievered, she continued once more.

"I spent about a week there rummaging through the rubble, looking for whatever could give me a clue to where those bastards went. That's when I heard the fighting going on in Bladewater. I hurried my way there, finding several Sound Ninja attacking the village. I immediatly began killing them off, more or less for my own gain then to protect the defenseless villagers. I managed to work my way to the outskirts of Bladewater, finding myself more worried about the villagers than myself... I know how it feels to be defenseless and I refuse to let anyone fall to the Sound again. I protected the remaining villagers with my life, getting around to killing off the last few. But one managed to get away, stumbling into the underbrush of the forest. After that, I met you all." Silvaria glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke, "I had the intent to kill even though you all didn't look like Sound Ninja. But as I neared you, I felt that same presence that I felt years ago... Kyuubi's. That's when I came too..."

Silvaria stopped there, knowing that Sasuke and Naruto could fill in the rest. Soro's hair hid his face, thoughts swirling around in his head like a hurricane. He felt so guilty now... Sasuke sat there, a grave look on his face. Someone else who knew how he felt after his clan was exterminated... Useless, without a purpose until he settled on revenge. Which led him down a road he nearly never returned from. Naruto stared sadly atthe ground.

'So Silvaria _is_ the reason I've lost control over the Kyuubi...' He thought sadly, 'That means that if I let him overcome me again... He'd kill her and probably some others...' He glanced at Sasuke worriedly, knowing how badly that Kyuubi wanted to get rid of him. 'I won't let that happened to him... I would DIE before I'd ever let that happen...'

**_(1) You ever notice how many people in Naruto actually have Silver hair?? _**

**_Muhahahahaa!! There you all go! Silvaria's story... This is probably the second longest chapter I've written... O.O Lol I'm quite proud of myself! X3 Please review and tell me what you all thought! Arigato!!_**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: After Affects

**_Alrighty everyone! I've returned with the next chapter! Yes yes, Kyuubi is a bastard but he's an evil demon... He's supposed to be that way! XD -Huggles her reviewers- Thank you all so much for sticking with me for 21 chapters! XD -Feels loved- X3 Please enjoy!_**

**_Warning- Hints of KakashiXIruka _**

**_DISCLAIMER- ... I don't think I need to say it anymore..._**

Chapter Twenty-one: After Affects

Silvaria had kept her audience silent the whole time, not a single word escaping any of them afterword either. She lay there on the ground, staring up at the clouds, bracing herself for possible comments. Sasuke sat there, silent, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, not even Naruto.

'Well... At least I'm not the only one who wants Orochimaru dead so bad...' Sasuke thought silently, 'But what if she gets to him before I do..? Could I live knowing that my revenge was taken by someone else..?'

'Then I guess I'll have to become even stronger than..!' Naruto tried to cheer himself up with the thought of training for the next few days, but wasn't working as well as he had hoped. 'I wonder if Silvaria hates me too... Since I'm the carrier of someone she wants dead...'

'...She came back to see if I was there...' Soro thought miserably, 'And I wasn't... I hated her after I thought she'd left me... What an idiot I am.'

A complete silence swept over the group once more, a cool breeze whipping through the trees. Naruto was the first to break the silence, standing up and streching.

"So is the only reason your sticking with us is to get your revenge? For your own gain?" Naruto asked, for once using a serious tone.

Silvaria sat silently for a moment before answering. "I can't kill someone who's cared for so much for my own gain..." She said with a small smile, "I'm not one to sink that low or play dirty for what I want. I have no reason to take your life Naruto... Besides, I know what it feels like to losing anything and everything." She sat up on her elbows and looked at Sasuke with a smile, "I've become rather attached to you all. And like hell I'll let anything happened to you all! Expect me to be hanging around for a long time! I promise I'll be there... Always."

A small smile appeared on Naruto's features, a smirk on the raven's as well. A soft chuckle escaped from Soro, not even bothering to lift his head. Silvaria's attention turned to the cloaked man, hearing his small chuckle. She stood up and squated down in front of him, startling the man slightly. Soro's head shot up, blue eyes staring into the silver ones of the vampire in front on him.

"And as for you..." Silvaria said, placing a hand on Soro's chin and bringing him into a brief kiss, "I'll have to keep a special eye on you..." The lunar eyed girl winked, standing up. "As of today, all of are in this together. A group with one primary goal... To get rid of Orochimaru and the Sound village for good!"

Sasuke was now on his feet, a small nod escaping him as a form of agreement. Naruto smiled and nodded, sticking his hand out in front of him. "Come on! Stick your hands in!" Naruto cheered, nudging Sasuke in the side, "You have to put your hand in! We're a Team now!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his hand on top Naruto's. Well, at least he was on top ne? Soro stood up and placeid his hand on top of Sasuke's smiling at Silvaria who stuck her hand on top.

"1..." Naruto counted, a grin on his face as he glanced at Sasuke, expecting him to say two.

"2..." Soro laughed, knowing by Sasuke's 'Your kiding me right?' expression that he wasn't.

"3!" Silvaria finished, all 4 hands going up into the sky, eclipsing the sun. The group broke away and walked through the forest, reaching to town only to encounter Kakashi and Iruka in the Market area.

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto chirped happily, running over to his father figure.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka said happily, hugging Naruto. "How are you? I haven't seen you seen you in awhile..."

"We were at the training grounds!" Naruto smiled pointing to the trail behind them, "I'm good! A little hungry though... I haven't had anything all morning. I was with the hokage in the morning discussing our mission!"

"Then how about I take you to Ichiraku's and we'll get some ramen!" Iruka said happily, "Then we can talk over your mission if you want."

"Awww... But Iruka..." Kakashi pouted, "I was supposed to spend the night with you when I got back..."

"You will..." Iruka said with an evil grin, "But you can wait until we get to your house for that. Not in front of our little kids..."

Sasuke stared with an 'Ewww...' face while Naruto got a nosebleed. Silvaria snickered, knowing what the 2 were hinting at. Soro merely coughed and turned his head, trying to discretely cover up his own nosebleed. After Iruka finally pryed Kakashi off, he and Naruto strolled down the street to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, leaving a heart-broken Kakashi, a grossed out Sasuke and Soro, and a giggly Silvaria. 'Wonder what kinda fun those two will have tonight...' Silvaria giggled in her thoughts.

**_X3 And that's that! Please reveiw and tell me what you all thought! I'm also sorry about the length... I thought it was much longer than what it is... T,T But I'll make it up to you next time k? I promise! X3_**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: The 'Fun night'

**_Next chapter is here! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to get it up... T,T I just couldn't get it how I liked it and it kept making me mad... I'm sorry if this suckz but it's my first writing a yaoi scene on my own... Not to mention I don't really like how I started the scene... Either way... Pwease enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- SASUNARU-NESS AHEAD!! _**

Chapter Twenty-Two: The 'fun night' at the Uchiha Manor

Silvaria and Soro were dragged away by Kakashi back to the training grounds, Kakashi wanting to examine their abilities himself. Sasuke, being ditched, went to the market area and shopped for a few hours, coming back to his house with an arm full of groceries. When the raven finally made dinner and ate, he was almost ready for bed.

"How could I sleep when I slept all morning..." Sasuke muttered to himself as he took his shirt off, "I'll stay up for a bit longer then... I'll have to let the baka in eventually." Sasuke chuckled and picked up a book near the couch and lay down on his back.

After about an hour or so, a knock was heard at the door, causing Sasuke to sit up.

"Oi Sasuke?" A muffled voice came through the door, "If your not awake I'm going to break the door down... Just so you know..."

Sasuke sighed and got up from the couch. Only Naruto would say something like that... The raven unlocked the door and opened to reveal Naruto standing there.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Sasuke said with a blank face as he leaned on a wall inside the door.

"Awww... That's a mean greetting Sasuke..." Naruto pouted, slumping over, "I couldn't get a 'hi or a 'Your late where were you I was worried'?

"Only in you dreams baka..." Sasuke chuckled as he pulled the blonde in by his waist, shutting the door behind them. The raven now held Naruto in an embrace, hands around his waist holding him close, head on the kitsune's shoulder. "So how was your dinner with Iruka? How many heart-attacks-in-a-bowl did you eat this time? 3? 6?"

"9, and my dinner was good!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, returning the embrace, "Iruka said he was going to ask Kakashi about Silvaria and Soro. He said he had a bad feeling about them... I don't see the problem though. They've helped us haven't they?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh well... Are you tired?" Sasuke asked, hoping the answer was no for more reason than one...

"Not really... I already got alot of sleep this morning..." Naruto chuckled as he broke from the ravens hug and walked down the hall to the bedroom.

Sasuke grinned mentally and followed the kitsune after locking the front door. He walked in the door and saw Naruto take his jacket off and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. The blonde sighed and stretched, muscles clearly seen through Naruto's tight black shirt, making Sasuke drool slightly. Regaining his composure, the raven shut the door and plopped down on the bed, crossing his arms and using them as a pillow on top of the one there, closing his eyes. Naruto flailed his arms wildly.

"Your taking up the whole bed!!" The blonde complained.

"..." Sasuke didn't answer.

"Come oooonnn... Move over! At least a little..."

"..."

"Saaaaassssuuuukkkkeeeee..." Naruto whined pathetically. This _always_got Sasuke to answer him.

"..."

"Hmmm... There is no way he can fall asleep that fast. Well... It happened once but that was because we were training all day..." Naruto rambled on before an idea sprang into his head, a grin creeping onto his features. "It looks like I'll have to wake Sasuke up then..."

The 'sly' kitsune crept over onto the bed, trying not to make the bed move as much. He postioned himself on top of the 'sleeping' raven, one arm and leg on either side of him. He contained his laughter for a second or two but couldn't help but giggle softly, thinking to himself what an uke-ed Sasuke would look like. But, in a quick flash of movement, Naruto found himself pinned by his wrists, hands on either side of him with a smirking Sasuke on top.

"Heeey... That was cheating Teme!!" Naruto said as he sturggled at Sasuke's grip, "I knew that you couldn't fall alseep that easy!"

Sasuke lowered his head to whisper in the struggling blonde's ear. "You should know by now that I... am... not...Uke." Sasuke made sure that with every last word in that sentence came out as a hot puff of air in Naruto's ear.

Naruto gave a visible shudder, feeling Sasuke's breath sweep over his neck. "W-Won't stop me from trying..." Naruto's pushes became weak when the raven began to nibble on his ear, causing a few gasps to escape.

Sasuke merely smirked, lapping his way to the ramen lovers' neck, finding his hot spot and latched on, sucking gently. Naruto let out a gasp, fists unclenching and clenching at nothing.

"Sasukee!" Sasuke moaned slightly, spreading his legs so they were at Sasuke's sides, "Let go... of my arms...!"

The raven gave a final lick at the bright red mark that now stood out on Naruto's neck and slid his hands up Naruto's arm slowly, fingertips ghosting over them, earning another shiver from the blonde beneath him. Sasuke let his hands wander down to the edge of the kitsunes shirt, lifting it away to expose Naruto's well toned chest, hands streaking over it gently. Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale boy's neck, arching into the ravens touch, a few gasps and breathy moans escaping him.

"You aren't fighting back as much as you normally are..." Sasuke murmmured into Naruto's neck, nipping at it slightly, "Your being good for once..."

"S-Shut it..." Naruto's voice came out in a breathy shuddery tone, "Y-your ruining i-it..."

Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips against Naruto's nibbling at his lower lip, asking for entrance. The kitsune opened his mouth, letting out a small gasp when Sasuke's tounge dove right, mapping every nook and cranny of the ramen lovers mouth. Naruto kissed back, hands beggining to remove the raven's shirt, breaking away only to lift it over the boy's head. The raven quickly did the same with Naruto's, discarding both articles of clothing over to the side of bed. Sasuke renwed their kiss, hands ghosting up and down Naruto's sides, stopping at the kitsunes neck.

"Hnnmm..." Naruto moaned slightly into the kiss, hands moving to the raven's back and pulling him closer, warm skins now touching.

Sasuke's body screamed with pleasure, shivering slightly from the contact. He let himself lay there on top of Naruto for a moment, both breaking apart for needed air. Naruto pressed his chest as much as he could into Sasuke's, soaking up the warmth from the boy above him. He let his hands sit at the small of the raven's back, fingertips sliding in and out of his pajama bottoms.

"Sas...uke..." Naruto panted, pulling Sasuke into another kiss as he tugged on the his bottoms. 'Off...'

The ravn smirked into the light kiss, pulling away and straddling Naruto's hips. He placed his hands on top of Naruto's, sliding them from his back onto his chest and stomach, earning small shudders from the little kitsune. He bent down so his lips were just hovering over Naruto's, licking them and pulling away before Naruto could kiss back.

"Naahh..." Naruto whined, sliding his hands down Sasuke's chest, resting once more on the unwanted pj bottoms. He gave another soft tug at them, looking up at Sasuke with the blush he had on his face was bound to make him at least shiver a bit...

Sasuke did shiver slightly, but held his ground as best he could. He placed his hands on Naruto's stomach, fingertips just barely sliding over the surface, making Naruto arch to the touch. The raven began to fiddle with Naruto's own pants, managing to unbutton and unzip them.

"Lift up your hips..." Sasuke was hovering above Naruto's lips again, breath sweeping over his face.

Naruto gave a small whimper, the breath felt good... He lifted his hips slightly, just enough for Sasuke to pull his pants and boxers off. Quickly discarding them off of the bed, Sasuke continued to tease the little kitsune, nipping at his lips but pulling away before Naruto had a chance to kiss back.

"Saaasssukke..." Naruto moaned, feeling said man's hands slid down to his lower body, causing his little problem to grow a little more, "T-that's... teeeassing..."

Sasuke's smirk grew, hands sliding their way to the blonde's growing problem, causing the blonde to shutter and whimper. Feeling the erection stiffen at his touch, the raven began a slow pumping motion, sliding up and down the length.

"Ahhhnn..." Naruto moaned, hips beginning to move with the rhythm that Sasuke had set, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets beneath him.

"Am I teasing you now?" Sasuke breathed into the ramen lovers ear seductivly, seeing goosebumps appear on Naruto's neck.

"M-maaybe..." Naruto gasped out, feeling the raven's pace speed up slightly, "Ahhh..."

"I see you like a faster pace..." Sasuke grinned, nipping at the kitsunes neck as he speed up a little more, earning several moans from the boy beneath him once more.

"Ahhnn! T-Teeemmmee!!" Every word that came out of Naruto's mouth now was a moan, hands attaching themselves to Sasuke's head. His fingers were threading in and out of the ravens hair, whimpering and gasping.

Feeling the erection almost straiten out now, Sasuke began to remove his own pants, gently tossing them into the pile of abandoned clothes on the floor near the bed. He carefully postioned himself on top of the fully seduced Naruto, their lower bodies rubbing together, causing Sasuke to shudder with pleasure and Naruto to moan once more, hands attaching themselves to the sheets again.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, only recieving a small nod from the boy below him.

**_I know that I'm going to be HATED for cutting it off here... T,T But it took me long enough to get it up and I don't really know if I should continue this scene... But if you all think I should or not please review and tell me... Arigato! P.S-I'm so sorry for the really late update! _**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: The 'Fun night'

**_Ok... I know that this took me forever but I've been really busy with stuffs here... T,T Not to mention that was having some problems and I couldn't get it on here 'cause I couldn't log in... -.-;; Please dun hate me for the really long wait for the continuation of this scene... Please enjoy anyway! _**

Chapter Twenty Three- The 'Fun night' at the Uchiha Manor -Continued-

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as Naruto gave a small nod and rolled over onto his stomach, bracing himself for what he knew for sure was next.

The raven positioned himself upon the waiting kitsune, an arm wrapped around his koi's lower body, hand begging to wrap around Naruto's stiffened erection. Naruto gave a small shudder, porping himself upon his knees and elbows, hands clenching in and out of the sheets beneath them. Without giving a second thought, The raven thrusted himself into Naruto, earning a moan so loud that it could've woken up the whole village. Sasuke set a slow rythm, Naruto quickly moving himself to it, unable to contain sounds any longer, pleasure spreading throughout his whole body. His stomach coiled up and then released, gasps and moans bursting forth as it did.

"Saaahhh... Saasuukee..." Naruto moaned, feeling the pace pick up slightly. The kitsune quickly sped up as well, feeling Sasuke begin a pumping motion around his hardened erection. "Ahhn!! Fuu... Haann!"

The pale boy sped up once more, thrusting himself faster into his koi, feeling that he was soon going to reach his climax. "Nah.. Naruto..." Sasuke breathed in said boys ear, hand speeding it's pace as well. After a few moments, Sasuke felt a little bit of liquid on his hand as he sped up his pumping motion.

"Saasssuke... I think... I-" But before he could finish, the white substance covered Sasuke's hand and spackled the bedsheets beneath them. The raven continued to pump and thrust in and out of Naruto before he felt himself reach his peek as well. The bedsheets were slightly damp with the liquid, Naruto nearly collapsed in it. Sasuke, panting slightly above Naruto, scooted to the dryer side of the bed, pulling the panting ramen lover along with him.

Naruto snuggled naturally into the warmth of the pale boys chest, warm breath sweeping over it. Pleasure was still coursing through his body, the blush sticking stubbornly against his face. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, resting his head against the blonde as he pulled him closer. "Love you..." The raven whispered against Naruto's lips.

"Love... you too..." Naruto panted, pressing his lips against Sasuke's.

The raven kicked the damp sheets off the bed and dragged the comforter up and pulled it over them. Sasuke cuddled close to Naruto, who was already begining to drift off to sleep. "Naruto... If we have to fight again, I don't want you to leave my side... I don't want you to get hurt again... I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you..."

"I know you did..." Naruto muttered softly, looking up at the obilisk orbs of his koi, "And it's alright, I forgive you... You won't always be able to protect me in battle and you know that... Your really taking it hard because it was Orochimaru... Aren't you?"

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto. Although it was true, Sasuke didn't answer. "He lays his filthy hands on you again... I'll make his death even more painful..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven, returning the embrace. "I'm sure that Tsunade wouldn't make us go back to Bladewater..." Naruto said kindly, "She'll probably put us on guard at the village gates."

"She'll probably send the ANBU back with either Silvaria or Soro..." Sasuke muttered closing his eyes as he rested his head against the pillow. "I guess we'll just have to wait untill morning... Or whenever she wanted to call us... back..."

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered, begining to slip into the world of dreams. Sasuke soon followed, both sleeping soundly as the moon emerged from the clouds outside the window, light filling th darkened world.

Meanwhile, Silvaria hopped from tree to tree, guided through the dimly lit forest with her bat-like eyes. 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this 'army' with or without their help...' She thought to herself, 'I'll be back before Soro realizes that I'm gone...' She arrived near an old rock hut, the old wooden roof cracked and caved in a few spots. She hopped through a hole in the roof, silently landing on the rocky floor, spreading dust and dirt up into the air. She looked around before kicking in a spot in the floor, it colapsing in to reveal another dark hole. 'I'm surprised it's still here...' SHe sprinted down the hall, stoping when her footsteps stopped echoing. She grabbed a flare from her bag and dragged it across the floor, lighting it to reveal a large room filled with a number of crates and boxes, as well as other glassware. A torch was on the wall a small ways into a room. Silvaria walked in and lit the torch, putting out the flare and walking over to one of the crates. 'It should be in one of these top ones if I remember...' She spent the rest of the night rummaging through the crates... Finally incovering the object she was looking for. 'Please let this still work...' A bright light came from the object,engulfing the room in it's strange light.

"You finally came seeking me help?" A voice filled the room, "Step into the light and you'll find what you seek..."

**_Finally!! I've finished! Please excuse this really really late update... T,T Reveiw and tell me what you all thought!_**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Hanha

**_Ok! Next update! I've been swamped and I'm so sorry for the delays between updates. -.-;; But it's the end of the school year! But sadly, my teachers think it's the best time to go and give loads and loads of homework to see how many kids they can fail! -.-;;;;; Either way, here is the chapter! Please enjoy! :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER- ... Not mine... T,T_**

Chapter Twenty Four: Hanha

"Shit!!" Silvaria got up off the ground and quickly sprinted towards Konoha, seeing the large gates just a few hundred feet away. "Shit shit shit!! He's gonna know I left!! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

**"Hey, I'm not an alarm clock..."**

"But you said you would!!"

**"I did?"**

"GAH!!" The lunar eyed girl glared at the object in her arms before hoping over the gates.

**"Ya know... You could just fly right? You'd get there much faster..."**

"And make myself more obvious? HELL NO." Silvaria ran past the guards at the gates, skidding around a sharp turn where the apartment was, only to find Tsunade waiting with her arms crossed. The vampire looked blankly at the blonde hokage before sighing loudly and discreetly putting the object wrapped in velvet cloth behind her. "Okay... Before you make any assum-"

"Where were you?" Tsunade immediatly cut off, obviously angry. "Why weren't you in the village like you said you would be?"

"Can at LEAST finish my sentence first??" Silvaria yelled, tilting her head back, annoyed. "I don't blame you for not trusting me but come on!! Let me at least tell you something that could save my ass as well as this Village! Geeez!!"

Tsunade glared at Silvaria but kept quiet anyway. Soro suddenly came running from around another corner further down the road. He stopped when he reached Tsunade, panting slighty but had a relieved look in his eyes. "God where were you??"

"Ok... Next person who asks that is going to get hit..." Silvaria retorted angrily, arms getting tired from holding the semi large object behind her back.

Naruto came running out of the Market, tugging on his jacket that got caught on a loose nail. He looked over and saw Soro, giving one final tug and pulling his jacket loose. "Oi Soro! I haven't found... her... THERE YOU ARE!! Where the hell were you?!"

"CAN I AT LEAST EXPLAIN MYSELF BEFORE YOU ALL JUST JUMP ON ME!!" Silvaria shouted, tempted to drop kick the little kitsune. "GAWD!! WHERE IS SASUKE??"

"I think you just blew out my eardrum..." Came Sasuke's voice from behind her. Silvaria glanced over her shoulder, resisting her reflex to spin around seeing as she had something she wanted to hide. "Don't worry... I'm not going to ask. And before anyone else loses something of value I take it we should move to a more secluded place for this discussion."

"I agree..." Tsunade said as she turned around and walked back to the Hokage Tower, "Lets go... The ANBU are already waiting at the tower."

Soro and Naruto quickly followed behind but Silvaria and Sasuke were staying a small ways back.

"So what do ou have that you tried so hard to hide?" The raven replied blandly, glancing at the velvet cloth couriously.

"None of your concern at the moment..." Silvaria replied, eyes fixed on the tower, "You'll find out when we get to Tsunade's room..."

"Was it worth almost getting accused of acts against the Leaf?"

"You would know all about things like that wouldn't you Sasuke?" Silvaria asked, glancing over at the man who was now giving her the death glare for bringing something like that up. "Lets just say it's something of such high value that Kyuubi himself went through Hell and back to get it..."

**"Ooohh... That's a burn right there..."**

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, stoping and staring at the bundle of cloth which Silvaria was now carrying in front of her, "Did it just TALK??"

"I have no idea what your talking about!!" Silvaria exclaimed as she ran ahead. "I swear that I'm going to shatter you if you don't shut your mouth!!"

The stared at the vampire with a puzzled look. "Shatter me..? You know what... I'm not even going to bother asking anymore..." Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and followed the others to the Hokage's Tower.

After a few moments, everyone was inside Tsunade's office, joining the fifteen other ANBU members as well as Kakashi.

"It's alright everyone, we found her near the gates of Konoha but she's still here..." Tsunade sighed as she plopped in her chair behind her desk, resting her head on her hands as she peered over the desk. "Now... Care to tell us why you left the Village, Silvaria?"

All eyes were now on the lunar eyed girl as she stepped forward, carrying her little bundle of cloth. Silvaria placed the object gently and securly atop Tsunade's desk and began to unwrap the blue velvet cloth. As she got to the last layer, she stopped and turned to face her audience.

"If ANY of you touch this object, you will die..." The vampie said with a very serious stare. "DO... NOT... TOUCH." Silvaria turned once more and pulled the last layer of blue velvet away to reveal a semi large yellow crystal flower.

Everyone found themselves staring in awe at the mere sight of the crystal, eyes held fast by it's mysterious glimmer. Even Tsunade felt as if she was caught in a daze...

"What... Is it exactly?" Naruto asked, still mesmerized by the yellow crystal.

"I don't know what it's called but I do know what it does and how to use it." Silvaria explained, lifting the flower and walking to the center of the room.

**"Hey! I'm not an it thank you very much! And this 'it' has a name and feelings too..." **The color of the flower changed like a fiber optics lamp as it spoke, returning to it's spring yellow when it finished.

"It TALKS??" Everyone but Sasuke exclaimed, staring at Silvaria more or less than the object they were referring too.

"Yes..." Silvaria said, rolling her eyes slightly. "And we know you have feelings too Hanha but we haven't had a chance to introduce you yet... For that I apologize."

**"Uh uh! You're only being nice because you want to show these people the same thing I showed you last night! Your lucky that I don't just blab where I was hidden and everything! I think I should too..." **Hanha mumbled somewhat loudly, a spirit of a fairy appearing atop the crystal flower, crossing her legs and arms as if in thought. She wore green dress, frilled at the bottom to appear as flower petals, small blue-green flowers decorated the length of the flower fairy's hair, which flooded over the crystal flower.

Tsunade eyed the little fairy, eyebrow quirking up slightly as she straitened her posture in her chair. "Are you Hanha?"

**"Yes, I'm the spirit of the Crystal Flower. I was assigned to protect it and guard it's secrets from the world..." **

"And what a great job you did..." Sasuke muttered blandly, "If Silvaria has her hands on the flower and claims she knows how to use it then you failed in your duty to protect it."

Hanha blinked a few times before flying over to Sasuke, tiny finger pointing in his face. **"You know, your not very nice. From all that I know about you, you've always been waddling around in all sorts of useless stuff. I should just shove a cup of honey down your throat... That'll make anyone sweet..." **

Sasuke leaned back and stared at the little green finger waving in his face. His eyes followed the little finger, tempted to blow her away. Kakashi and Naruto snickered slightly.

"Hehehehh... Sasuke's getting told off by a fairy..." Naruto snickered, only receiving a small stinging sensation on his cheek.

**"And you need to be nicer too Mr. Uzumaki! I may look innocent but I have blackmail on you and Mr. Uchiha..."**

Silvaria stared at Hanha, trying not to laugh. Usually she was the one who was always nagged at but watching others being nagged at is funny... But at the word 'blackmail', she immediately snapped out of it.

**"Should I let everyone know about what happened last night after Mr. Uzumaki came back from Ichiraku's Ramen shop? Mr. Uchiha pulled Mr. Uzumaki in the house by his waist and gave him a ki-" **Silvaria clamped her hands over Hanha, trapping her inside her cupped hands without hurting her.

"I think that's enough of that!!" Silvaria growled at her hand as she walked back over to Tsunade's desk, letting Hanha go on the desk top.

Sasuke and Naruto both blushed furiously, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Both of their minds were filling with the same thought. 'How'd she know?? Is that fairy a stalker??'

**_XD And there's that chapter! Please reveiw and tell me what you all thought! Arigato!!_**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Trip to the Past

**_Lol I loved the reviews I got! XD Yes! The stalking little fairy! ;) Hanha is a very special little fairy though... She's not that sweet little thing like you'd think a fairy would be... XD She's a real smartass as you've all read! XDD Please enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Five: A trip to the Past...

After eveyone settled down, Tsunade took the leader of the ANBU team outside the door for a moment to disscus some things. Hanha glared at 'Mr. Uchiha' before settling atop her flower, crossing her legs as she looked up at Silvaria. The silver haired vampire sighed and leaned over the table, looking down at the little green fairy and the crystal.

"Okay... Now," Silvaria knelt down so she was level with the desk and Hanha, "Could you show them the Army? Like you did for me?"

**"I still don't see why I should... They aren't very nice people." **Hanha glared over at Sasuke who only glared back. She then stuck her tongue out, only getting a twitch from the raven but Naruto did the same, 'Neeee'ing as he did. **"Hmm... How about this, I'll do it as long as I can have some before I bring out the serious stuffs!" **

"What kind of 'fun'?" Silvaria questioned, eyes narrowing, recalling what she was going to spill before. "Would it be something about Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha over there?"

"HEY!!" Naruto yelled, hearing that very clearly. "WHY DO _I _HAVE _HIS _LAST NAME??"

Before Hanha could be a smartass again, Tsunade and the team leader walked in and shut the door behind them. She stood at the door for a moment looking around the room before walking over to Silvaria.

"Well? What is it that you wanted to show us?" Tsunade asked once more, slightly more serious than normal.

"Well... Hanha would like to show us a few other things of her choice before we went to what I wanted to show you Tsunade..." Silvaria said quickly, not wanting to piss the blonde off more than needed. "But we're ready when you are."

**"Hai! Everyone, you may want to remain standing and don't really move around..." **Hahna explained, hovering above the yellow flower. **"Now remember, these are PAST EXPERIENCES, therefore you can't interact with anybody or anything around you... And your still inside this room, if you try to run anywhere, you'll wind up running into a wall or smashing into the window. So yeah... Silvaria, please prepare yourself."**

Silvaria stood up, once more looming over Hanha. She put her hands on either side of the crystal, fingers spread out. She closed her eyes in concentration, a bright light begining to flood out from the flower, just as before. It spread through out the whole room until it was nothing but white as far as the eye could see. It made everyone seem as if they were floating in an empty abyss, a slight panic spreading over them until they calmed themselves. Soro looked around cautiously, leaning against something that was no longer there. His thoughts were the same as everyone elses, 'What the hell..?'

**"Okay... Silvaria, back away from the flower slowly... Do as you normally would but don't focus on a specific memory please."**Hanha said as she took over, a green glow came from her as she hovered above the crystal. A gentle green landscape replaced the white, a soft breeze whipping through the grass. Everyone glanced around, not knowing where they were or how far back in the past they were. A little blonde boy came running up the hill, head bowed as little shouts and screams followed, not far behind.

"Come on! What kind of demon runs from a fight?" Was one of the shouts, followed by a rock flying over and hitting the blonde boy on his leg. The blonde ignored it and kept running, running as fast as he could to get away from the kids that were chasing him. Several rocks followed along with several other taunts and cruel shouts.

Naruto stared at the blonde, that same memory flooding his mind. "This is..." Naruto murmured aloud, staring wide eyed at his younger self as he ran by. He attempted to grab one of the little kids that were chasing him but his arm went strait through them. They continued to pelt the little Naruto with rocks, even after he tripped. They kicked him for a few minutes before running off, throwing the last bit of rocks at the little Naruto before vanishing over the hill. The little kitsune didn't move or make an attempt to get up. He lay there in the grass, crying softly, blood and tears mixing together as they flowed down his face.

Everyone in the room stared, a soft silence swept over the group. Sasuke saw Naruto stare at the ground sadly out of the corner of his eye. The raven held Naruto close in a tight embrace. Soro glanced over at Naruto sympathetically, still leaning against nothing. Silvaria was able to relax, staring in disbelief at the little Naruto. How much he had suffered because of what he was... It was terrible.

**"I do believe that this is Uzumaki Naruto. Age, 7 years old." **Hanha said, turning around and giving a cold look to everyone in the room. **"You all claim to be a kind village, overall hospitable and kind to strangers and guests. Yet this is the treatment given to the carrier of the Nine-Tailed Fox? The one who keeps this demon locked away inside and away from you all? You all should be more thankful about things like this now... Just something I wanted to add..." **The green fairy winked as the scene changed once more, the feild of flowers dying away, everything fading back to the white abyss.

It stayed white for a few moments before quickly fading to a moonlight night under a tree. Everyone looked around, wondering where they could be now...

Laughter came from the tree branches, followed by a loud playful cry for help.

"Hehehehh! Stop it stop! That tickles! Dammit Kakashi quite it out!!"

Everyone looked up into the branches, two figures rummaging around before tumbling out of the trees. Kakashi stared blankly at the two people on the ground before a bright red blush settled over his features. "Oh shit..." He muttered aloud, recalling this night _perfectly... _

Hanha giggled as she settled on Silvaria's shoulder, facing the corner where Naruto, Sasuke, Soro and Kakashi were. **"Would you like some blackmail on your sensei Mr. Uchiha?" **Hanha giggled, winking at the silver haired man, **"Mr. Hatake may have blackmail on you and Mr. Uzumaki but this is something he'll have to _bribe_ people to forget..." **

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with the same bastardly grin before glancing over there shoulders at Kakashi, who cowered behind Soro.

"Oww... I think you just crushed my lung..." The figure on the bottom groaned, shoving the other off of him. "Your so cruel Kakashi..."

"It's not my fault your ticklish..." The semi younger version of Kakahsi chuckled, poking the other boy in the side who wrenched away laughing. "See? Your the one who fell out anf dragged me down with you... Silly little Iruka..."

"Iruka..?" Naruto stared in awe at the semi younger version of Iruka, "He doesn't really look any different... other than the fact he's not in his usual dress."

Soro and Silvaria looked at the younger Kakashi then back to the 'real' one. Silvaria merely snickered slightly at the little Kakashi, thinking he looked a bit smaller and slightly cuter. Soro just stared blankly, thinking that he looked the same.

"Well the veiw was better from the tree but I guess we can just sit down here..." Iruka sighed, leaning against the tree only to be hugged by the silver haired ninja.

"Can't we just go back to mt house?" Kakashi pouted, giving the scarred man the puppy eyes stare.

"But I have mission tomorrow! I don't wanna be sore..." Iruka added the last part a lot softer than the other, blushing slightly.

"Yeah... And I do too... And I'll be gone for a little while longer than you will..." The silver haired man pouted as cutely as he could, pulling down his mask to give the dolphin a kiss. "Pllleassee... Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto burst out laughing, Sasuke merely grinned evily back at Kakashi. "You called him sensei?!" Naruto laughed, "WOW!! We know that you must have been DESPERATE that night!!"

Tsunade stared, trying not to laugh. Soro chuckled slightly, kinda figuring this was how it was from what he witnessed earlier. Silvaria was laughing, her suspicions now confirmed. At least she was right...

Iruka rose to his feet, reaching his hand out to Kakashi who took it happily. "Fine..." THe scarred man muttered, taking Kakashi's hand as the walked from the tree.

"I'll be gentle..." Kakashi whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I promise..."

Tsunade then couldn't help but laugh, knowing something like that couldn't be true. Soro turned away with a small red tint to his cheeks as he cleared his throat. Silvaria laughed along with Naruto and Hanha, Sasuke merely chuckling.

'Oh yeah... Kakashi will have to make one hell of a deal to keep me from telling his little Iruka...' The raven thought to himself, evil grin sneaking onto his features.

**_Well that's that! XD Please reveiw and tell me what you all thought! Next chapter is when things get a little bit more serious... :P_**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: The Army

**_Alrighty! The seriousness starts now! Muhahahaa... I dun have much to say so please enjoy! :D_**

Chapter Twenty six: Orochimaru's Army

"Alright! You've had your fun, now show us what you came to show us now!" Tsunade yelled after her small fit of laughter.

Silvaria glared at the blonde hokage while Hahna hid behind the vampire's shoulders, head peeking over just barely. The room quickly faded away back to it's white and empty void, the little green fairy looseing her concentration from the scare.

"You don't have to yell Tsunade..." Silvaria said sternly as she held Hanha in the palm of her hand, petting her head with a finger, "After all a deal was a deal."

Hanha jumped off of Silvaria's hand and hovered above her flower, turning green just as before. **"That was mean Hokage-sama..." **Hanha sniffled slightly, ushering Silvaria to put her hands up just as before. **"Focus on what you want to know Silvaria... I need to see if they moved on from their previous location... They most likely won't be where they were last night."**

Silvaria gave a quick nod, closing her eyes in concentration, the white slowly fading away to another grassy field. But it wasn't as pleasent as the others... This was filled with monsters the size of a small building. Their eyes were glowing red, 3 horns sticking out either side of their heads. Everyone stared at the solid black creatures, both fear and admiration. Orochimaru was nowhere to be found amoung the field of monsters...

**"What you see before you is Orochimaru's army..." **Hanha said, flying high above the army. **"It consists of exactly 673 monsters, that are called 'Hell's Minotaur'. They are weak in magical ablity but make up for it with brute strength. Your taijutsu here is absolutely useless... It will only get you killed I promise. Orochimaru isn't here at the moment it seems but he's within range of these creatures, he has to be in order to keep control."**

"What are the minotaur weaknesses?" Kakashi asked. "Are they just immune to physical attacks or is it possible to get a few powerful ones through?"

**"Minotuar are what you would call 'tanks'..."** Hanha explained resting on Silvaria's shoulder, **"They cannot be affected by pretty much all physical attacks. You could dish out a punch that has all of your chalkra in it and you wouldn't even make it flinch... But they do have a flaw. They are heavily affected by certain types of jutsu... I'm not all that sure what kind of jutsu's particularly so you'll just have to experiment on the battle field... At safe distances of course..."**

"Where is the army now? Seeing as they are stationary?" Tsunade asked a strong gust of wind rustling the few trees over the field, "How far are they from Konoha? Can you tell us?"

**"They are halfway between Konoha and Bladewater." **Hanha responded.

"But wait! That's a very long way from where they were last night!" Silvaria exclaimed, "They were at least a weeks travel from Konoha last night! At the rate they are moving... They'll be here-"

"In a manor of hours..." Sauke finished, a grave expression glazed over his face. "That's not enough time to prepare... We won't have enough force to counter something like this in time."

"But don't we have every ANBU memeber at our disposal?" Naruto asked, pointing over at the large group of ninja in the other 'corner'. "Maybe if we gathered a few jounin that are able to fight, as well as us and the ANBU, shouldn't we have a force nearly equal?"

**"Sorry to crush your optimism Mr. Uzumaki but you think that that would be enough to stop a force of more than half a thousand Minotaurs?" **Hanha asked in a somewhat serious tone. **"After all, that would only be about a hundred or so people on your side... Even if you all managed to win... It would be a very costly one. There is about, maybe, a 25 percent chance of victory... tops."**

Everyone stared at the little fairy, then back at the army. Soro's eyes flared with anger at the mere thought of Orochimaru, fists clenching shut on his jacket sleeve. The whole ANBU team were disscussing things with one another, questioning the odds of failure and weather or not anyone will escape with their life. Naruto stared at the army of minotaur with a cocky grin.

"I say bring 'em all on! We can do this!" Naruto yelled, rasing his arm up, "What makes you think we'd just roll over for that bastard?! Come on!"

Almost everyone smiled at Naruto's optimism except for the ANBU members, who only stared at him as if her were and idiot. Hanha flew over to where Naruto stood, the room fading back to the full white. But before she got a chance to speak, and ANBU memeber interupted.

"We would need an army bigger than the population of Konoha itself to take down an army that powerful!" The male ninja said gravely, "We don't have enough time to prepare something like that! We could risk the lives of all these villagers if we fail to defeat the army! They must be evacuated!"

"What kind of shinobi doesn't have faith in his own strength? As well as all of his own peers?" Soro asked, glaring down at the man as he approached him. "I'm not even all that sure about the odds of winning but the fact we have a chance should be enough for you all to stand by your village and peers and fight! How could a coward such as yourself gotten to such a high ranking?"

THe man growled and grabbed Soro by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. Soro didn't bother to struggle but kept the same glare firmly on his features. "What makes you think you can talk down to me as if you'd ever fight for this village with your life??"

"That's enough!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hands down on the desk. "We will have none of this! We will stay and fight!! I want all abl-bodied men to report to my office immediatly! I will personal esort the women and children to the safest place possible so they are not to be harmed if a few escape into the Hidden Leaf!"

THe ANBU ninja growled, tossing Soro aside. Soro stumbled but quickly regain his balance. Hanha was tempted to go over and slap the man but Silvaria held her back. Sasuke glared at the ANBU members as they all saluted their Hokage and immediatly set off to do her bidding.

"As for you Hanha," Tsunade said as she walked over to the little fairy, "Are you going to fight or come with us to a safer place?"

**"Psh... Like hell I'd stay and fight! I'd be crush by a flying peice of dirt the second I got out there!" **Hanha cried, clinging to a blade of Tsunade's hair. **"But I can give you full veiw of the battle if we are in a safe place... That way you can watch over and if you feel you need to call it quits I can pass on the message! I'm not a fighter, I'm a messenger..."**

Silvaria smiled, looking over at the few remaining people in the room. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Soro were the only one's who were fighting without being told too, the group staying together in a final stand against the terror of the Leaf...

**Muhahahaa!! I'm on my last few chapters for this story! XD It's been awesome writing for you all! -Huggles her reveiwers- Please review and tell me what you all thought! :D**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Prepare for Battle

**_Alrighty! Next chapter is here! I only have a few more chapters to go until I can start another story! XD A friend and I have been working on one together... She said she would help me set it up! We haven't decided on a title yet but we are getting there... Lol Please enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Seven: Prepare for Battle!

"Prepare your most able bodied men for battle!" Was shouted throughout the village, men and a few women rushing about the town, gathering up weapons as well as bits and pieces of armor. "Send messengers for help to all our allies! They would help turn the fight eventually!" They all shouted, Tsunade's office was so crowded that it seemed as if it would burst.

"Listen up!" The blonde hokage had to stand atop her desk to be seen as well as heard. "We are about to be under siege by our greatest enemy! He has a massive army of about 600 unknown creatures. The only thing we really know is that they are weak against any other jutsu but taijutsu! I warn you all now! If you value your life, don't use taijutsu... Dont' even get within range of them! Only as close as you can with your jutsu! Understood?"

"Is this everyone who will be fighting against an army of hundreds?!" Came a few alarmed voices, the room begining to fill with worried looks and glances back and forth. "Just us?! We won't stand a chance!"

"Quiet down!" Came a female voice from the door. Silvaria and Sasuke pushed their way through the crowded room. "We've sent out messengers to the other villages explaining our situation..." Silvaria explained.

"Yes... We've sent our fastest to each village we are allied with." Sasuke finished, looking outside the window at the gathering clouds. "We also have the women who aren't fighting and the children gathering up their needed items. They will meet you and Hanha here."

"Speaking of which, where is that fairy?" Silvaria asked, looking around for the yellow crystal flower.

**"Weeeeee!! Faster Mr. Uzumaki, faster!!" **Hanha shouted, clinging to the kitsune's hair as he hopped from roof to roof. The wind felt like it would rip her from the boys head but she loved it! She could never fly this fast without getting hurt... It was fun.

"I thought you couldn't wander that far from you little flower thing!" Naruto shouted over the picking up wind.

**"I'm not... I put it in your backpack when you weren't looking..."**

"... That's why it felt heavy all of a sudden!! I thought I was just tired..." Naruto stopped above his house and opened the window, hopping inside and taking the 15 pound backpack off and setting it down on the bed. "I need to gather up a few things... Look for whatever you need and hurry and get back to the old hags office before she realizes you ran off..."

**"Tsk tsk Mr. Uzumaki... That's not a very nice thing to say about your Hokage..." **Hanha said as she pulled her crystal out of the ramen lovers bag and set it down on the bed. She murmured something and a blurry picture of an object appeared in her mind. **"Ah Ha! Now what it's hidden under is the question..." **She began digging through Naruto's sheets, becoming a weird dot darting around under the covers. **"I found it I found it!!" **The little fairy squealed, flying out of the blankets and taking something with her that she clung to for life.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked, putting all of the weapons he gathered into his pouches and backpack. He turned and saw Hanha huggling his nightcap. "Hey!! That's mine!! Why'd you go all this way for that old thing?"

**"It's made of really soft fabric... I loveses it almost as much as I love you..." **Hanha said, curling up on the little hat, squealing as she did. **"Kyaa!! It's so soft!! -Nuzzle nuzzle nuzzle-"**

Naruto merely rolled his eyes, flinging the backpack over his shoulders and grabbed the crystal blossom. "Yeah whatever... Can we go now? We have things that are very important we need to get ready for..."

**"Alrighty! Take me back so I can go with Tsunade to the safe place during the battle... I wish you luck thought Mr. Uzumaki... To you and everyone else in who is joining you in battle." **Hanha said with a smile as she followed Naruto out the window and back to the Hokages tower.

"Alrighty! Men! Follow Silvaria out to the front of Konoha if you are ready for battle! If not, then get your shit and get out there! We have no time to waste now lets go!" Tsunade barked and all the men in the room followed Silvaria and Sasuke out save for a few taijutsu users. "You all will be defenders at the hideout... just in case they manage to let a few escape in the heat of battle..."

"Hai!" The three said in unisonas they ran out to meet the women and children outside. Naruto walked in and set the crystal down on Tsunades desk as Hanha flew into the room.

"There you are Hanha..." Tsunade said, grabbing her pouch of kunai and tying it to her waist. "Naruto, if your ready then go ahead and head out with Sasuke and the others... You'll get further instructions from there... Hanha, I need you to come with me and the others that are seeking safety inside the Hokage Monument."

Naruto nodded and quickly ran off, Hanha following the blonde women. She walked outside and gathered the attention of the many women and young children, many of which wouldn't leave their mothers side. "Ladies, take your children and follow me please... We are going to seek safety just in case the battle gets out of hand..."

The ANBU were already awaiting beyond the gate of Konoha, awaiting the rest so they can meet the army head on, hopefully a small ways from the village. "Is everyone that is fighting with you?" A member asked Sasuke as he approached.

"Yes... Naruto and Kakashi are on their way." Sasuke answered, the men and women walking the trail they were instructed to follow. "Kakashi had things he needed to do and take care of before coming and Naruto had to gather supplies."

"Where is Soro?" Another ninja asked, narrowing his eyes at Silvaria in suspicion.

"He's already at the location we were instructed to go to..." Silvaria smirked, walking off with the other men, "He's one step ahead of you supreme ANBU so you can shove a stick up your asses and suck it up..."

Sasuke smirked and followed the group, hearing cursing and snorts from behind him from the ANBU. "Brat..."

As they neared the edge of a patch of forest, the sky was darkened with clouds and bits of thunder could be heard. Everyone there was serious, standing in short rough rows along the horizon, wind stirring the unsteadyness of the soon to be battle feild.

"This is our last stand..." Soro's voice rang from a tree not far ahead of them. He hopped down and approached the group, crossing his arms and putting his back to the wind. "We are here to protect something _we all_ hold dear to us... A village, your familes... You homes... Some of you may die, we may all even die... But let us hope that if our lives are taken, we take a few of those damn creatures with us!"

Naruto and Kakashi managed to get into the large crowd at the end of Soro's little speech. All cheered but the ANBU, too serious to think of such things...

"Lets kick their asses! Lets show them what happens when you mess with the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

**_There you all go... X3 Next is the fighting... All the vilolence that you all have been waiting for... XD Please reveiw and tell me what you all thought! I'll be sure to start the next chapter now! XDD I'm actually moivated enough to see if I can get it up tonight... O.O Wish me luck!_**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight:Bloody Beginning

**_Muhaha! The fight scene is here! I have nothing more to say so please enjoy... XD_**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Bloody Begining

The wind died sown suddenly, the world seeming as if it stopped turning. Everyone looked at each other, suddenly feeling uneasy. Soro ran up and glanced over the horizon, the wind suddenly picked up as the ground began to rumble. His eyes widened at the sight of solid black appear beyond the trees about a mile or so away. He clenched his fists and ran back to the little camp of ninja, calling to them as he ran.

"Oi!! Orochimaru is coming! He's just a little ways from here!" He shouted through the camp, running up to where Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were. "Their here... him and the army..."

Silvria ran about, telling everyone to get up and prepare just as the rumbling increased. "Get up! The army approaches! Get ready! Form your ranks, lets go!!"

In a mere few seconds, the whole army of about a hundred men and a handful of women stood in a long line, covering the whole trail as well as a good distance between a few large trees. The creatures began to near, Orochimaru riding upon the back of the minotaur up in the front of the army. He smirked when he saw the tiny force to confront his massive army. He called the minotaur to a stop, a somewhat large gap between the two forces.

"Kukuku... It seems as if you had some time to prepare for me..." The cold man chuckled as he looked down upon them. "You only have a handful of shinobi with you! You think that you could even but a dent in a single minotaur?! A fools dream!"

"I wouldn't talk you snake bastard!" Sasuke snapped, sharingan now blazing, "We know all about your creatures from hell! They may be the perfect fighting machines but only in combat..."

"You aren't going to leave alive this time Orochimaru!" Silvaria growled, her dagger like nails extended to where they almost touched the ground. "Today is the day that your threats to the world and it's people come to an end!!"

A loud roar came out from the men and women standing at arms, shouting at the army and Orochimaru. The snake man's grin only grew.

"This will only make my victory even more sweet... Not only do I get my Uchiha and to slaughter a certain few people, " He glared at Soro and Silvaria, "I finally get to crush the Leaf village!"

A loud crash of thunder crackled over the forest speckled plain, the rain beginning to pour down. "Hehehehe... Onward my army from Hell!!" Orochimaru shouted, disappearing from atop the leader minotaur the second it began to charge. The army of Konoha charged forward, loud battle cries coming from every man and woman in the group.

As they neared the first few beasts, bits of flame and earth jutsu beginning to take out the first few minotaur in the front. Whenever one was killed, it disappeared in a large black cloud, a pool of blood staining the earth spike that pierced strait through it's under belly. Silvaria was the only one who braved to face the beasts head on, eyes blood red with the lust for battle as she sliced away at her wrists, then flinging the droplets of blood that were turned into weapons that could easily pierce through the minotaurs. Naruto went strait to Kage bushin's, trying to gang up on a few at once with some help form the others. While dodging the few ones that were charging, Sasuke and Kakashi were back to back, spitting out fireballs as well as huge walls of flame that engulfed several monsters, only leaving behind pools of blood where they once stood. Soro used the fact the monsters were solid black to their advantage, making nightmares pop right out of the beasts themselves and attack. Many shinobi were flung across the trail into trees, snapping either the trunks of the tree or themselves in half from the impact. Loud screams from the ninja filled the rainy scene, as well as roars from dying minotaur.

Tsunade was witnessing everything from the Monument, Hanha being able to relax and watch as well. Many children were crying and holding their mothers, not able to watch things such as this. The mothers could only hold their kids close and watch, praying that their beloved husbands were going to be alright... Tsunade watched with a serious face, trying to stay on a positive train of thought that was trailing off every time she saw a shinobi fell.

**"They aren't doing all that bad ya know..." **Hanha said, landing on the blonde leaders shoulder. **"They've already taken out at least 50... maybe more. They are to fast that I can't really count the remainder."**

"I just hope they can hold on until help can get here as well..." Tsunade murmured, trying to drown out the sounds of battle that were stabbing at her ears. "How many have we lost on our side? Can you count them?"

**"You probably have to wait a bit... I'll count in a bit alright? You have to have confidence in them and not evaluate them every few minutes..."**

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, deciding that Hanha was right. "Alright..."

The battle raged for hours, death beginning to take it's toll on both sides of the field. The Konoha Army had lost nearly three-fourths of it's force, boiling down to about 20 or 30 shinobi. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting side by side, slightly worn out and covered in scratches as well as a few deep gashes that they both ignored. Kakashi and a few other shinobi were still fighting in groups, ganging up on a single minotaur to bring it down quickly with minimal wasted energy. Soro was off on his own, slaughtering a small group that made it's way towards him. Silvaria was protecting a group of injured men and a woman, bleeding profusely from a wound on her side where she was sent flying from a head on charge. She charged head on towards the raging minotaur, blood stained nails at the ready, slicing the beast in half as she ran through it, minotaur letting out a loud roar before disappearing in large black puff, leaving behind another large pool of blood.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted to Silvaria, finishing off the last minotaur that threatened him and Sasuke, "You alright?"

"Behind you Sasuke!" Silvaria yelled, throwing a few blood disks at the charging creature. He voice sounded warped slightly, her fangs elongated more than normal, eyes a much brighter red.

Kakashi finished off the last few remaining minotaur in his group, his left sharingan eye blazing as he looked over the battle field. Only a few shinobi remained, trying to finish off the last remaining minotaur. Kakashi quickly ran off to help, leaving what was left of his comrades behind. Soro was finishing up with the last few around him, making his way to where Naruto and Sasuke were. Soro had only one major wound but other than that was pretty much untouched from battle. Sasuke and Naruto were panting slightly, wiping the blodd from their face and eyes before turning to look at the cloaked man.

"Yeah... Where's Kakashi and Silvaria?" Sasuke asked, looking around, sharingan beginning to die down slightly.

"And how many are still alive? Shinobi and minotaur?" Naruto asked, looking down at all dead ninja on the ground, trying not to step on them out of respect.

"And where is that damned Orochimaru? He wasn't mixed up in any of the minotaur!" Sasuke growled, eyes darting around for any movement, spotting Kakashi and a few other ninja finishing off the last minotaur in sight.

Kakashi made his way back over to where the little group was, the last remaining shinobi following slowly behind. The silver haired man turned and pointed to the group of injured men. "You all go over and help them out... Bandage up the deep wounds as best as you all can and lets get them back to the village..." Kakashi instructed before turning to Sasuke. "Where's Silvaria?"

"I was hoping that you would know..." Sasuke answered, looking over to Soro who shrugged. There was a sudden rustle from the tree above them, immediatly causing everyone to tense up and jump from beneath the tree, ready for anything.

Silvaria dropped down, carrying the body of a fallen shinobi in her arms. "Didn't wanna leave him in the tree..." She said as she set him down, closing his eyes before stepping away. "Did anyone see Orochimaru in the battle? 'Cause I sure didn't..."

"No... But he couldn't have gotten far... He must've been fighting in here somewhere." Naruto replied, thinking hard for once.

But just as the group of ninja neared the injured as they were instructed to, the ground beneath them began to rumble furiously, a giant mouth coming out of the ground and engulfing every last shinobi. As the new creature emerged from the ground, it was revealed as a giant snake, the same curse seal on it's head as the one Sasuke bore on his neck. Everyone spun around to see the giant purple snake slither out of the ground, Orochimaru riding on top.

"You may think that just because you somehow managed to defeat my army doesn't mean you've won!" Orochimaru growled angrily, his snake charging at the group with it's mouth open wide.

They all jumped out of the way just in time, the snake only slamming into the tree. Orochimaru grolwed as the snake melted away, jumping off and glaring daggers at the shinobi now in front of him.

"Good... Now it's just us versus you!" Naruto shouted, cracking his knuckles and everyone got into a battle stance. "Now bring it!"

"Oh... Not here my little pets..." Orochimaru sneered as a big black cloud began to surround them, "Not here..."

**_MUHAHAA! CLIFF HANGER!! I know... You all must love me... XP Please reveiw and tell me what you all thought! Arigato! :D_**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Everyone vs Orochi

**_Muhahaha! Next chapter is up! And to SakuraKissy's comment, Lol Orochimaruis going to do something totally evil! O.O Even my friend thought it was freaking evil! But either way, Please enjoy the chapter! X3_**

Chapter Twenty Nine- Everyone vs. Orochimaru

"What happened?!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the wall, creating a large crack as she stared at the vanishing black cloud. "Orochimaru was just standing there! As well as Kakashi and the rest of them!! Are they dead?! No... Orochimaru would want to toy with them first... DAMN IT!"

**"Your right about one thing Hokage-sama..." **Hanha said as the image of the battle field vanished. **"They are all still alive but they are nowhere near Konoha now. I can still track them but I choose not too. It's dangerous now. This is an event that is happening now... Meaning that if anyone really wanted too, they could run out of this room and right into the battle."**

"Then why did you offer to let us watch the other battle?!" Tsunade snarled at the fairy, who merely hovered and stared blankly back.

**"Because you and I both knew that nobody was going anywhere..." **Hanha replied coldly, giving Tsunade a harsh stare. **"This battle is going to be completely different... If Orochimaru was about to take someones life, you would've attempted something... anything to save them, wouldn't you? Your body would go into 'fight or flight' mode and you would run strait out into the battle, but these walls wouldn't be there to stop you because it's happening right now... You cannot interfere with this fight, and I will not give you the chance too."**

Tsunade gave Hanha the deadliest glare she could before turning away, eyes beginning to fill with tears. She bit her lip and calmed her voice enough so she could speak. "Your right... Against my better judgment, I would've stepped in... I apologize for not thinking that out..."

**"Psh, don't say sorry baka!" **Hanha laughed, sitting on a petal of her crystal flower, **"You know they are going to kick that bastards ass! Everyone is going to come here without a scratch and cheering their head off! 'He's gone! He's dead!' They'll cheer and you all know it! Have confidence in your shinobi and they can do anything!" **

Tsunade smiled, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "Let us hope they will..."

* * *

Everyone looked around in a panic, Sasuke and Kakashi's sharingan blazing as their eyes darted around blindly in the black fog. Even Silvaria's excellent night vision couldn't penetrate the darkness. Naruto and Soro stood their ground, trying not to move around, eyes darting around for the slightest movement that they could detect. Orochimaru's laughter echoed through everybodys ears as the cloud began to fade away, revealing a whole different scene from where they were fighting before...

It was a large stone room, torches lining the walls as well as the ceiling. It seemed to be two stories, seeing as there were four platforms above their heads that were obviously used for observing whatever went on in the bottom portion from a safe distance... Both Silvaria and Sasuke looked around with wide eyes, knowing exactly where they were. If anybody knew anything about this room, it would be these two...

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, standing in a battle ready stance, looking around cautiously. "I know that this isn't anywhere in Konoha..."

"It's not..." Kakashi said, eyeing Sasuke and Silvaria's face with interest. "But obviously Sasuke and Silvaria seem to know... Care to share you two?"

Soro, Kakashi and Naruto turned their heads to Sasuke and Silvaria, looking for an explanation. Sasuke hid his face, fists clenched as bloody memories filled his head. Silvaria calmed herself, trying to push the horrible memories back where they belonged.

"This is Orochimaru's old hideout... " Sasuke murmured, fist clenching tighter.

"So you do know it..." Silvaria scoffed, blood red eyes glancing the ravens direction, "This, Naruto, is where we battled for Orochimaru's pleasure. Everyday, prisoners would fight for their right to live, the strongest ruled this playground. When there was one left standing after a certain amount of time, Orochimaru would take that person's body and use it as a 'container' for his own... Which is why he wanted Sasuke... isn't it?"

Naruto looked down at the ground sadly, eyes darting over to Sasuke for a moment, nodding his head slightly. Silvaria walked over to the raven and slammed a hand into his shoulder. Sasuke shot his head up, sharingan glaring at the silver vampire, daring her to challenge him here.

"You better shove that bastards face so far into the ground that all he'll see is the fire's of Hell Uchiha..." Silvaria said with a grin, "'Cause if you don't, I will."

Sasuke took that as a challenge, the same grin gracing his features. "He'll be dead before you even get to lay a hand on him..."

"Is that so?" Orochimaru's voice rang throughout the room. "Lets see you all prove that... I'll be sure to make sure your deaths are prolonged as much as possible so I can have some fun. Kukukuku..."

Orochimaru appeared right behind Naruto, who spun around with a kunai in his hand, almost cutting the sannin before he jumped out of the way. Everyone turned and faced the man, despite their somewhat life threatening wounds, prepared themselves for a battle of a lifetime...

Snakes began to shoot out of the ground beneath everyone's feet, forcing them all to jump. In mid air, Sasuke launched a fire jutsu, balls of flame shooting down and obliteratingthe slithering creatures. Soro felt movement behind him and aimed a kick for something that was no longer there, but now underneath him. Naruto quickly tossed the kunai he held at the snake like man, only to go strait through a clone.

"Kuso..." Naruto muttered as he landed on a clear patch of stone. Sasuke, Kakashi, Silvaria and Soro landed a few moments within eachother, only to have a patch of ceiling collapse above them, forcing them to move quickly to avoid being crushed.

Kakashi felt something wrap around his ankle, pulling him back into the danger zone. He looked down to see a demented grin on Orochimaru's face, his hand tightening it's grip on the silver haired man's ankle. Kakashi managed to land a blow on the snake man's face, causing him to disappear with a 'poof'. Just as he was about to be crushed by a rock, Silvaria managed to swoop above him and crush the rock into tiny, less harmful pieces.

"Since when did you have wings?" Kakashi asked as he landed on the ground.

"This is the first transition of my true form Kakashi..." Silvaria answered, landing on the ground beside him, wings outspread to protect them from the falling pieces of small rock. Her fangs were nearly at her chin, eyes a very bloody red. Her wings were solid black, riping the armor on her back to shreds to pop out of her back. They extended about her height, spikes lining the bottom length. "If anything draws me to the edge, I'll be forced to go all out on Orochimaru's ass..."

"Look out!" Sasuke hollered over at them, a snake launching out at them from above. Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way while Silvaria's nails cut strait through it, cutting it in half strait down the length. The ground began to rumble as the giant snake from before emerged from the ground on the other side of the room. the real Orochimaru riding upon it's back.

"You all are no fun... Always looking out for each other..." Orochimaru chuckled as he hopped off his mount, "Why can't it just be an 'every man for himself' thing like it was back near Konoha? Everything went rather well there, don't you think?"

"Unlike you we have enough warmth left in our hearts to care someone other than ourselves!" Naruto retorted, a few clones now standing beside him, "Why don't you stop being a coward and fight us yourself instead of using cheap tricks?!"

Before Orochimaru could retort, a hand made of pure shadow came up out of the ground, nearly grabbing hold of Orochimaru, but he managed to get jump up just in time...

'That was too close... I underestimated his ablity to manipulate the shadows...' Orochimaru thought, glaring over at Soro playfully.

Soro glared back before turning his attention back to his shadow creature. 'Dammit...' Soro thought as he raised his hands up to control the nightmares movement, 'He can get away on the ground but he can't maneuver very well in the air!'

The hand quickly made it's way through the air in Orochimaru's direction, the shape changing from a hand to the head of a dragon. Kakashi quickly followed the cloaked man's lead, throwing a number of kunai and shurikin at Orochimaru. Sasuke caught on as well and began to spout off more fireballs, not directly aimed at the man. If he tried to doge everything at once, he'd be hit by something eventually...

Orochimaru managed to get away from the dragon head and fireballs but was hit by the flying kunai and shurikin. He chose the lesser of the two evils, rather getting all cut up than swallowed or being burned to death. He landed on the head of his snake, small droplets of blood dripping onto the scaly skin. Seeing that as an order to move, the snake charged at them, mouth open.

Everyone but Naruto got out of the way, Silvaria flying off to a corner of the room waiting for a any chance she could to strike. The real Naruto grabbed one of his clones arm and began to spin him around, building up speed as the snake drew closer. Just before it was too late, Naruto flung his clone at the snake, hoping he could reach Orochimaru and land a blow to knock him off. The real kitsune quickly jumped out of the way before the snake could get to him, clone nearly missing with his punch. As the clone flew by him, Orochimaru took on of the knives that was sticking out of his arm and stabbed the clone in the side, making it disappear in cloud of smoke.

"Now then..." Orochimaru chuckled, his five opponents forming a line a safe distance away. The torches began to go out one by one, the room beginning to darken. The last feature anyone could make out on Orochimaru's face was his twisted grin... "Things get serious..."

**_Lol Another cliffhanger... I'm sorry but if I continued it'll take me a week to get it up... XD Please reveiw and tell me what you all thought! _**


	31. Chapter Thirty: Tables Turn

**_Alrighty! Next chapter is up! I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long to get up but I did it. I sorta lost my lost my motivation to write for for a few days and whenever I tried whatever I wrote didn't make sense and sounded like crap... -.-;; But this is better so please enjoy! XD_**

Chapter Thirty- Tables turn...

Silvaria's night vision immediately kicked in when the room became pitch black. She carefully approached Soro, trying not to alarm him.

"Pst... Soro! It's alright it's me..." Silvaria whispered as she looped her arm around his. "Have your shadows search about for Orochimaru while I round up the others..."

"Can't you just look for him Ms. Night Vision?" Soro smirked, closing his eyes and 'feeling' through the shadows for movement.

"I could but I need to get everyone else together first." Silvaria replied, letting go of Soro's arm and inching towards Sasuke. The raven sensed the movement towards him and threw a punch in the direction, which Silvaria easily blocked. "Oi! Cool it! It's just me..." She hissed, grabbing the Uchiha's arm and pulling him close. "Don't let go of me... I'm going to round up all the others so they don't wander off or get hurt."

"Why aren't you looking for Orochimaru?" Sasuke snarled, letting himself be dragged.

"Because Soro is looking for him..." Silvaria retorted. " And like any smart leader, Sasuke, you would make sure that the enemy couldn't attack your team members one by one from the cover of darkness... A silent kill that could easily be carried out since we are all spread out like this..."

"..." The raven never really thought of that but decided that the lunar eyed girl was right. Silvaria began to near Kakashi, extending an arm out to gently tap the man's shoulder.

"Oi, Kakashi, It's alright it's just Silvaria and Sasuke..." She whispered.

"It's alright, I heard you." The man smirked under his mask, looping his arm around Sasuke's. "You know something Sasuke? Your not very quiet when it comes to whispering..."

"Well we need to eliminate Orochimaru before he eliminates us!" The raven shouted, only to be elbowed in the side by both Kakashi and Silvaria.

"Yeah and he'll find us if you keep yelling and giving away our position!" Silvaria hissed. She stopped walking and slowly extended a hand to Naruto's shoulder, only to have his fist nearly collide with her face. "Oi! It's just Silvaria! Jeez... Cool it would ya?"

The little kitsune muttered under his breath, a hand making it's way to roughly pat the top of Silvaria's head. "How do I know it's really you?" Naruto whispered, another hand patting the vampire's shoulder.

"Do you wish to keep that arm of yours attached to the rest of your body??" Silvaria said, annoyed. Naruto immediately jerked his hand, footsteps echoing throughout the whole room as he backed up. "That's what I thought..."

"O-Ok!! I know it's you!" Naruto shouted, only to have a hand clamped tightly over his mouth. He flailed his arms, muffled 'Lemme go's escaped from the hand.

"Baka!! Do you want to get us killed??" The raven's voice hissed in Naruto's ear. "Keep that big mouth of yours shut! Only talk if it's something really important! Alright??"

Naruto quickly nodded his head, feeling Sasuke's hand remove itself from his mouth. He heard Kakashi snickering as he looped his arm around Kakashi's.

"What's so funny?" Naruto whispered, glaring through the darkness at the jounin in front of him.

"Oh Nothing Naruto..." Kakashi replied, imagining what Naruto's face looked like right about now. Everyone followed Silvaria, still cautiously glancing about for any possible movement. Silvaria began to look around for Soro, eyes scanning where she had left him.

"Soro?" She whispered, looking around the room but finding no sign of the cloaked man. She tensed up, looking around the room, an unsteady feeling washing over her. Sasuke felt Silvaria's arm tense up, body naturally tenseing up as well.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Sasuke's whispered, sharigan blazing through the darkness.

"I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden..." Kakashi whispered, sliding a hand down to his kunai pouch and pulls one out quietly. "Silvaria? Can you see anything?"

"That's just it... I can't see anything. It's too quiet." Silvaria whispered, her wings spreading out in preparation for flight.

There was a sudden muffled cry and footsteps came from behind the line of shinobi. "Above you! Look out!" Soro's voice echoed throughout the room.

Silvaria's eyes widened for a split second as she quickly looked up, only to have a sharp object pierce her wing. Kakashi looked up a bit too late, a figure delivered a direct blow to the mans head and knocked him through the floor. Sasuke tried to keep hold of Kakashi's arm to prevent him from falling but something yanked him away. The raven was pulled away from the hole and thrown the either direction, hitting Naruto and taking him down with him.

Silvaria struggled against the creature above her, fending it off with her unharmed wing and her nails. She got a good look at the thing attacking her, it seemed to be a deformed human looking creature... Soro was having problems with the same type of creature, using the very darkness to stay alive. Sasuke and Naruto quickly recovered, standing up and preparing themselves. They heard no footsteps anywhere near them, only the ones from Silvaria and Soro out in the distance. Sasuke's sharingan was blazing, although it was pretty much uselessin the dark. The raven scanned over for any movement in front of him, feeling Naruto's back press against his.

"Anything?" Naruto asked,whispering, a kunai held fast in his hand.

"No..." Sasuke replied, whispering as well.

"What was that thing? It wasn't a clone was it?"

"It didn't feel like a clone..." Sasuke felt a small breeze ruffle his hair and immediately looked up, a pair of red eyes falling towards them. "Shit!" The raven yelled, quickly making hand seals. A wall of fire swept in the creature's direction, a loud screech coming from the deformed being. Naruto had quickly gotten out of the way, the light of the fire still remaining enough to look over the burnt creature's corpse.

"What the... hell is that thing?!" Naruto said, staring at the remains. The red eyes were faded to black, the visible features on the face were all twisted and hardly recognizable. The arms of the creature were longer than a normal person's, the fingers were morphed into long, sharp pieces of metal. The body itself was nothing more than an experiment gone wrong, the legs twisted so that the knees were pointed back instead of the front. IT had the bone structure of an animal's legs, the same look and feel of human skin still there.

"One of Orochimaru's twisted experiments it seems..." Sasuke growled, kicking the corpse into the darkness. In his defense, the raven had unknowingly lit one of the torches along the walls. The dim light stretched far enough to just barely reach Silvaria and Soro, who were fighting side-by-side against the two remaining creatures.

"Well whatever they are, they aren't going to get the best of us!" Naruto shouted, running over to help, throwing the kunai in his hand at the head of the creature attacking Soro.

Soro quickly looked to where the kunai came from, seeing Naruto and Sasuke rush over to his location. Silvaria folded up on of her wings, the sharpest point sticking out. As the creature attempted to attack form above, Silvaria ran her wing strait through the beast, killing it instantly. She looked up to Soro, Sasuke and Naruto, eyes widening slightly.

"Where's Kakashi?" She asked, her voice a little different than normal. "Wasn't he brought down by one of the creatures?"

"He was knocked into the ground." Sasuke answered, glancing over at the hole with a tad bit of concern. "We need to go see if he's alright."

"You all have more things to worry about at the moment..." Orochimaru's voice echoed through the darkness, the dim torch burning out. "Since I'm all out of tricks, I guess I'll just have to confront you all myself!"

The room began to rumble, the ceiling beggining to collapse. Soro managed to get up a solid black sheild up above everyone's head, trying to strech it enough to cover the hole that Kakashi had fallen into. Being streched, the shadow grew thin, a large rock busting through an covering the hole up.

"Kuso..." Sasuke muttered, a bright light shown from above them. Silvaria hissed at it's brightness, being in her real form, light hurts. Her wings rushed up to sheild her body, the very surface of them feeling as if they were being burned off. There was laughter from above, a large bolt of lightning coming down and striking right in front of the group. The impact created a large explosion, blowing the group back into the wall of the room, breaking the rocky walls.

"Lets see you all handle this as you are now..."

**_Alrighty! That's that... I'll start on the next chapter while I've got my spark back! XD Please reveiw and tell me what you all thought! Arigato!_**


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: My apology to all

**Omg…. I had almost completely forgotten about this story… q_q I do hope you all will forgive me in not updating in like… Years? I believe I started this story as a freshman! **

**Well, let me say that I can't express how sorry I am that I never finished, but I will finish this! I knew exactly how I was going to finish the story (after I read back over it… .) So to all the followers that I still have, if any, I do apologize deeply. Q^Q Please forgive me, I love you all if some of you are still with me and I will try and have an update like… Tonight since I'm able too! I apologize again everyone! T_T I love you all!**


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree:Heads or Tails

**There! :D I managed to get it up tonight! Took me a few hours, but I did it! Probably one of the longest chapters I've written, but you all deserve for the what? Two or three years you all waited? , Again, I do apologize deeply for that. Please enjoy! 3333**

The group before Orochimaru was still blinded by the light of the first lightning bolt. Seeing the chance, the sannin ran forward and landed a dead center blow to Sasuke's chest, sending the black haired teen flying straight back into the wall across the room. He quickly twisted his body, landing a keenly placed roundhouse kick to Naruto's stomach, sending him flying back right after Sasuke. Soro, still disorientated by the bright light from earlier, barely managed to dodge the first punch Orochimaru threw at him, but couldn't block the kick that was aimed at his diaphragm, knocking the air out of the blonde haired male before throwing him aside. Silvaria knew that Orochimaru was heading her way, but the burning sensation that still remained on her wings. The pain was still too great for her to bear, leaving her temporarily disabled. Fortunately, Sasuke and Naruto regained their composure and were already preparing a counter. The metallic cling of kunai and shurikin caught the sannin's attention, forcing him to dodge the knives flying at him. A nightmare quickly morphed out of the ground in front of Silvaria, jumping up at Orochimaru. The sannin frowned, quickly forming hand seals, snakes shooting out from his fingertips. Of course they passed right through the shadow, but that was never the man's true target. Soro's blue eyes widened, only managing to dodge two of the three snakes while the other managed to get him in the shoulder. Orochimaru landed a ways from Silvaria, but he wasn't out of harms way. Naruto quickly formed a few clones, getting ready to throw a wave of kunai at the man from behind while Sasuke jumped and fired fireballs from above. Of course, in all the confusion, Orochimaru managed to pull off a substitution jutsu, retreating back from the darkness.

'Heh. At least I won't have to worry about the jounin for a little while.' Orochimaru thought to himself as he moved through the darkness, making hand signs as he did.

Naruto and his clones quickly made their way over to Soro and Silvaria. Sasuke backed up towards them, eyes scanning the shadows for any sign of movement. Orochimaru was still in here… He was still in here somewhere.

"Is everyone alright? Better yet, can everyone stand?" Soro asked, the question more aimed at Silvaria than anyone else. Sasuke and Naruto merely nodded while Silvaria forced herself to stand in the corner. Despite the pitch-black room, her bright blood red eyes pierced the darkness. They weren't that red earlier…

"I'm fine. The light is gone." Silvaria spoke up, wings drooping down to lay on the floor. She flinched in pain, but it was too dark for anyone to see. Soro merely frowned in the darkness, only spinning around when Sasuke made a sudden movement.

There was a small crackle coming form the far end of the room, a few sparks of light flying from the same wall. Instantly, all eyes were over there, the group already getting into position and spreading out. If it was another lightning bolt, they were ready. Silvaria forced her wings up and readied herself just incase there was another bright flash of light. This time however, there was only a brief flash of bright light before a solid white ball was seen from across the room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, forming hand signs.

"Is that..?" Naruto began, knowing that jutsu well.

"Chidori… Only it's Orochimaru's modified version." Sasuke hissed, crackling now coming from the black haired teen. Two balls of lightening were now buzzing through the room and this made not only Sasuke uneasy, but the rest of the group as well. Sasuke had never used Chidori against another Chidori, and lightening against lightening normally never ended well…

"Oh? The little Uchiha wishes to try and play too?" Orochimaru's voice was heard over the crackling of the lightening.

Sasuke glared, readying himself to run now that he was sure it wasn't some creature off in the distance. The moment that white ball of light moved, Sasuke dashed out towards him, the blue ball of lightening trailing behind him. Soro grabbed Naruto's arm to prevent him from charging forward. Although the teen struggled for a moment, Soro managed to keep him from running off.

"Don't, this might just be another trick. That could be a clone…" The man whispered, his whole body tense as his eyes followed the white light that was closing the distance between the blue light. "We might not want to be any closer…"

Silvaria was already taking steps back, wings tensing up as she did. If either one of them missed each other or pulled off at the last minute, they could all gank Orochimaru while he was recovering from the miss. Of course, if it were indeed a clone, the group would have only fallen into another trap most likely.

"Soro…" Silvaria said warily, taking another step back just before the two Chidori's collided with each other. A bright flash of light filled the room, causing Silvaria's wings to instantly wrap around her. Soro squinted; putting his arms up to block some of the light. Naruto did the same, but only until the light began to die down enough to where he could remove his arm.

Without a second thought, the blonde teen ran forward, summoning more clones as he ran. But by the time the Naruto even came close to where the bright light originated, something popped up in front of him, catching the teen off guard. Soro dashed towards Naruto's position, only getting the blonde thrown into him, knocking them both back. Sasuke was grappling with Orochimaru a few meters ahead. The raven never had the chance to grab a kunai or his sword before the man in front of him could grab him. The two stood their ground for a moment, hands interlocked in a show of brute strength. Being at a temporary stale mate, the longhaired man smirked, a large snake popping up from beneath them, engulfing them both.

Naruto and Soro managed to get to their feet when the ground started to shake. Silvaria's red eyes widened catching the large familiar movement across the room. Her wings dropped to her sides, dragging slightly behind her as she ran forward, yelling for Naruto and Soro, who were once again under attack by one of Orochimaru's clones.

"Guys! The snake!" The woman yelled, catching Naruto's attention. She noticed the blonde looking back in her direction, still unable to really see in the darkness. "Shi…! Sasuke!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he completely forgot about the clone that he and Soro were fighting against. Blue orbs instantly darted back to the direction where the bright flash of light had emanated from. The only sound that could be heard from that corner now was the soft hiss of a snake.

"….. Sasuke!"

**There! If school is nice to me, I could probably have the next chapter up by Saturday night! Maybe even Friday night! :3 Please review and tell me what you all thought! Thanks so much! (As annoying as this probably is to my readers by now, I really am sorry for the wait! Q^Q)**


End file.
